Confusões do Coração
by Uchiha Persephonne
Summary: Já havia se passado 4 anos, desde que Sasuke tinha deixado konoha em busca de poder.... Muita coisa tinha mudado... Menos a vontade de seus amigos de trazê-lo de volta... Sakura estava mais forte devido ao treinamento de Tsunade, ela aprendeu
1. Introdução

_**

* * *

**_

_**Os personagens desta fanfic em sua maioria quase unânime pertencem a M. Kishimoto, mangá/anime Naruto. **_

_****_

As alterações feitas à história original do mangá são de inteira responsabilidade da autora desta fanfic, não sendo questionáveis ao mangá original, que permanece íntegro e respeitado em suas versões originais legalmente registradas. As modificações feitas nesta fanfic são apenas para fim de divertimento, entretenimento e leitura e não possuem nenhuma finalidade "plagiativa" ou lucrativa.  
Todos os direitos reservados a M. Kishimoto como autor original.

* * *

**[fic] Confusões do Coração..**

**Casais:**

Sasuke x Sakura  
Naruto x Hinata  
Neji x Tenten  
Shikamaru x Ino  
Kakashi x Rin

Jiraiya x Tsunade

obs: Pensamentos: _* blá blá*_  
Diálogos: - blá blá  
meus comentários ou observações: (blá blá)

Já havia se passado 4 anos, desde que Sasuke tinha deixado konoha em busca de

poder.... Muita coisa tinha mudado... Menos a vontade de seus amigos de trazê-lo de

volta... Sakura estava mais forte devido ao treinamento de Tsunade, ela aprendeu

jutsus médicos e a controlar seu chakra para aumentar sua força física, e

conseqüentemente seu taijutsu... Naruto ficou menos baka... mas continuava

barulhento e muito confiante (na verdade não mudou muito)... Sasuke tinha matado

Orochimaru, continuava frio e não demonstrava interesse de volta para a Vila da

Folha...

* * *

**ESTOU REPOSTANDO A FIC!**

Perdoem-me, eu pedi para minha prima posto 2 capítulos hoje, e ele deletou tudo..... Quase deletou minha conta também.... Fiquei com muita raiva... Peço mil desculpas a todos !

Agradeço a compreensão de todos.


	2. 1

**capitulo 1:**

Era uma manhã de sol forte e uma Kunoichi de cabeleira rosa na altura do ombro,

olhos esmeraldas, se aprontava para sair, mas antes de sair, pegou a foto do seu

antigo time 7 que estava em cima de seu criado mudo, ao fita-la não pode controlar

as lagrimas....

Seus sentimentos pareciam confusos...

**Sakura:** *_Não.... não posso mais ficar chorando por ele.... depois de tudo ... está na_

hora de esquecer, a partir de hoje eu vou arrancar esse sentimento do meu coração e

se não conseguir arrancar irei sufocá-lo... ah! Naruto.... Não posso mais deixar você

correr tanto risco assim... E por que ando tão confusa em relação ao que sinto por

você * Ela foi direto ao hospital visitar Naruto, que ainda estava desacordado, devido

ao ultimo confronto com Sasuke há três dias.

_**Flash on**_

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo estavam a caminho do "esconderijo dos uchiha" para

encontrar Itachi, quando se depara com os ninjas de Konoha: Naruto, Sakura,

Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru (o cachorrinho do kiba), Hinata e Sai. As duas equipes

ficam frente a frente.

**Sasuke:** – Você não sabe mesmo como desistir – diz olhando friamente para Naruto

**Naruto:** – Eu nunca desisto de um amigo

**Sakura:** _* Porque você não entende??? ... Que se você quiser nos iremos te ajudar_ - pensava enquanto não

nessa sua vingança... quem é aquela mulher que esta perto do Sasuke?? Porque ela

ta olhando assim p/ ele... ahhhh! Eu vou matá-la*

tirava os olhos de Sasuke e via Karin do lado dele

**Karin:** * _Quem é aquela coisinha insignificante que não tira os olhos do meu Sasuke?*_- ao notar o olhar de Sakura  
**  
Sasuke:** – Então vou ter que matar vocês, pois, estão em meu caminho... – falou

friamente

A luta começou... Suigetsu contra Kakashi e Sai... Karin contra Sakura ... Juugo que

liberou toda a sua fúria e sede de matar contra kiba, Shino e Hinata... Sasuke contra

Naruto... Estava tudo muito equilibrado... Quando Sakura percebe que Naruto está

preste a despertar a quatro caldas ( Naruto despertou mais uma calda de Kiuubi -

Raposa de 9 caldas - durante o treinamento com Jiraya, e ele não consegue controlar

muito bem esse chakra) ... E Sasuke estava preste a atacá-lo com o

chidori... Ela corre para evitar um desastre, Kakashi que também percebeu tudo,

também lança um chidori contra Sasuke impedindo assim que o golpe acertasse

Sakura ou Naruto... Naruto já estava quase totalmente transformado quando Sakura

tenta segura-lo e é arremessada longe... Todos param quando sente o chakra da

Raposa... Sakura mesmo machucada tenta segura-lo novamente...

**Sakura**: – Naruto... por favor..... Não deixe que ela te domine... Você não precisa

desse chakra... Por favor... Pare... – suplicava ela enquanto chorava e tentava conter

Naruto...

Naruto foi se acalmando e desmaia nos braços dela...

**Naruto:** - Sakura.... Disse em um ultimo suspiro antes de desmaiar completamente

Todos ficaram paralisados diante da cena que viram.... Hinata sentiu ciúmes, pois foi

por casa de Sakura, que ele parou... Mas estava ao mesmo tempo muito feliz... Pois

ele tinha voltado ao normal... e aquele chakra terrível tinha desaparecido

Sasuke apenas observou a cena um olhar cheio de "duvida"... Antes que qualquer um

pudesse falar algo... Sakura se vira para a equipe Hebi, mesmo estando muito

machucada se levanta... Ainda com muitas lagrimas em seu rosto... estava com

uma expressão de raiva... Muita raiva

**Sakura**: - Sasuke... se você quer ir atrás dessa vingança idiota... Pode ir... Não vamos

mais te atrapalhar... Faça o que quiser da sua vida... Os nosso caminhos podem até se

cruzar novamente, pois, agora temos objetivos parecidos... Estamos atrás da

akatsuki... Não mais de você... – ela foi seca e fria ao pronunciar essas palavras, mas

seu coração estava partido... Era a mesma dor que sentiu quando ele foi embora de

konoha ...e como a machucava disser tudo isso

Sasuke apenas a olhava sem nenhum tipo de expressão.... e todos estavam muito

surpresos pelo o que acabaram de ouvir....

A equipe de konoha estavam prontos para voltar para a vila pois, precisavam levar

Naruto para o hospital... Sasuke e sua equipe apenas os observavam... Ele, talvez

apenas tentando entender o que acabará de acontecer....

Sakura: - Só mais uma coisa.... Sasuke...você nunca deixou e nunca deixará de fazer

parte de nossa equipe....e Naruto nunca deixará de vê-lo como um irmão... – ao disser

essas palavras ela e os outros partiram em direção a Vila.

Sasuke e sua equipe também partiram.... Só que, em direção oposta.

_**Flash off**_

Sakura entra no quarto de Naruto e começa arrumar as flores que ela trouxe e logo percebe que o amigo estava acordando.

**Sakura:** - Que bom Naruto... Finalmente, você acordou – disse com um belo sorriso nos rosto e sentando na cama ao lado dele

**Naruto:** - Não consegui de novo cumprir a promessa que fiz a você e ainda te machuquei – disse de cabeça baixa lembrando-se de tudo o que aconteceu

Sakura: - Não se preocupe... Esqueça essa promessa... – falou pegando no queixo de Naruto e levantando-o, para que assim ela pudesse olhar nos olhos dele

**Naruto**: - Mas... Sakura... Não dopemos desistir dele... e, eu nunca volto atrás em uma promessa

**Sakura:** - Não estamos desistindo dele... Apenas, deixando que ele escolha seu próprio caminho, não será através da força que você trará ele de volta.... e temos outras coisas para nos preocupar... Com a akatsuki, por exemplo.... Não quero perder você também.... – lagrimas involuntária começaram a sair de seus olhos....

**Naruto:** - Não se preocupe eu não vou morrer, afinal serei o novo Hokage de konoha.... disse com um grande sorriso no rosto e as mão atrás das costa...

Sakura, sorrio também... E por um breve momento os olhos deles se cruzaram e ficaram corados com o que sentiram. Era como um pudesse ler os pensamentos do outro, se aproximaram um pouco mais um do outro ficaram tão próximos que podiam sentir suas respirações... Ainda em silencio, eles se beijaram... foi um beijo rápido porém, suave e delicado... Eles nem perceberam que estavam sendo observados, Hinata que tinha ido visitar Naruto chegou justamente na hora do beijo.... ela sentiu uma dor tão forte em seu coração ao vê aquela cena... sai sem ser percebida pelos dois.... foi impossível conter as lagrimas....quando saia do hospital deu de cara com kiba,...

**Kiba:** - Hinata... o que aconteceu? ... O que você tem? – falou sem dar tempo da garota responder

**Hinata**: - o N..Na..Naruto.... Foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar em meio as lagrimas e soluços

**Kiba:** - o que aquele desgraçado fez .... Eu vou matá-lo – disse em tom de fúria

**Hinata:** - E..E ..Ele beijou a Sakura - disse segurando o braço do garoto, que já ia entrar para bater em Naruto

**Kiba:** - Hinata... – não sabia o que dizer diante da dor que observou nos olhos perolados da garota....

Ela tentou enxugar as lagrimas... e ele a levou em casa.

* * *

No hospital

Depois do beijo eles se afastaram automaticamente, como se tivessem levado um susto.... mas, sem tirar o olhar fixo um do outro.... ficaram um pouco em silêncio ... direpente os dois "caíram na gargalhada"....

**Sakura e Naruto:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Sakura e Naruto:** - Desculpa ! – falaram ao mesmo tempo, um pouco sem graça....

**Sakura:** - Naruto.... Esse beijo... Foi... Foi muito importante, pois tirou muitas duvidas que tinha em meu coração

**Naruto:** - Sakura... Antes mesmo de entrarmos na mesma equipe eu já sentia algo por você ... Sentia raiva do Sasuke porque sabia que Você gostava dele... Sempre gostei de esta perto de você... Eu te protegeria com a minha vida fosse preciso... E sempre pensei que isso fosse amor... Mas...

**Sakura**: - Eu entendo Naruto...quanto mais te conheço, mas te admiro e me preocupo com você... As vezes me sinto impotente... Pois, acho que não consigo te ajudar... e tenho muito medo de perder você também... Comecei a ficar na duvida sobre o que realmente sentia por você... Mas, agora depois desse beijo eu percebo que o que eu sinto é um sentimento fraternal... É amizade

**Naruto:** - Agora eu também percebo isso....

Eles ficaram aliviados por essa descoberta... Se abraçaram ....Ela se levantou da cama e foi terminar de arrumar as flores no vaso.

**Naruto:** - Sakura-cha... Só você vinha me visitar???

**Sakura:** - ora Naruto... Todos vinham te visitar.... Até o Gaara veio te vê... Mas, alem de mim quem vinha todo o dia era a Hinata...

**Naruto:** - Hinata.... – Ele sentiu o seu coração se encher de alegria por saber que Hinata se preocupava com ele..

**Sakura:** - Acho que ela gosta de você – disse ao perceber um leve suspiro do amigo ao saber que ela o visitava – nunca percebeu? Ela fica muito vermelha quando chega perto de você, acho que ela sempre gostou de você, mesmo antes... quando ainda estudávamos na academia – completou ela

Naruto começou a lembra... De como Hinata sempre o tratava bem... Nunca o olhava com frieza ou medo... e quanto ela tinha ficada bonita... e ficava ainda mais bonita quando ficava vermelha,..

* * *

Mas tarde do outro lado da cidade no campo de treinamento 8...

**Tenten:** - Vamos parar um pouco Neji... Já está quase anoitecendo e treinamos o dia todo – disse sentando próximo a uma árvore

**Neji:** - Você se cansa muito fácil... se quiser pode ir – disse o dando as costas para ela

**Tenten:** -Já né - Ela ficou furiosa e foi embora... no meio do caminho ela encontrou Lee, que logo percebeu a amiga estava chateada

**Lee:** - Oi !! Tenten... – falou dando um daqueles sorrisos habituais – você esta bem? O que foi que o Neji fez?– disse ao perceber a tristeza nos olhos da garota, pois, sabia que ela gostava do companheiro de equipe.

**Tenten:** - Ah! Lee ... Ele nem sabe que êxito, acho que para ele eu só sirvo para ajuda-lo a treinar e nada mais, será que eu sou tão feia assim ? –

**Lee:** - Ele que é muito idiota você é uma das meninas mais bonitas da Vila – disse dando um daqueles sorrisos de comercial de pasta de dente – podemos dar uma volta mais tarde se você quiser, só para se distrair um pouco., afinal estamos na primavera juvenil

**Tenten:** - Hoje eu não posso, Hinata vai lá em casa hoje... Mas manhã... Se você ainda quiser *Q_uem sabe assim o idiota do Neji fica com um pouco de ciúmes de mim*_

_  
_**Lee:** - Claro que sim... Então até amanhã... :D

**Tenten:** - já né

**Lee:** - já né

* * *

Já era noite e Hinata já estava na casa da amiga. Hinata tinha contado tudo o que tinha acontecido aquela manhã, e cada vez que falava começava a chorar

**Tenten:** - Sabe Hinata, sei bem o que você esta sentindo... Amar alguém.... E não ser notada... Eu amo o seu primo... E ele nem percebe que sou uma mulher, ele nem me olha... Mas, cansei.... O Lee me convidou para sairmos amanhã e eu aceitei...

**Hinata:** - Mas Tenten, você não amo o Lee...  
**  
Tenten:** - Quando o Lee me chamou para sai eu aceitei para fazer ciúmes ao Neji... E também eu sei que o Lee tem uma quedinha pela Sakura... Só vamos sair como amigos... Mas, o Neji não precisa saber disso

**Hinata:** - talvez você tenha razão... Sabe o Kiba ficou de passar aqui amanhã pra gente conversar um pouco, .... E gosto de está com ele, talvez esteja na hora de esquecer o Naruto... – disse com uma voz muito triste

* * *

No dia seguinte Naruto tinha recebido alta e foi para casa, e estava decidido a falar com Hinata. Então foi ir a loja de flores da avó da Ino.

**Naruto:** -Bom dia Ino – disse sorridente

**Ino:** - bom dia Naruto, veio comprar flores para alguma garota? disse ironicamente

**Naruto:** - É... Eu ia comprar ramen para ela... afinal quem não gosta de ramen, mas, a moça da loja disse que era melhor comprar uma flor... que as meninas preferem flores... Como alguém pode preferir fores do que ramen??? – disse com cara de confuso

**Ino:** ¬¬' * _Tinha que ser o idiota do Naruto,*_

Naruto nem ligou para o tom irônico, ele olhou todas as flores que tinha na loja e encheu Ino de pergunta, ela explicando um pouco sobre cada uma deles... mas, já estava sem paciência...

**Naruto:** - É essa que eu vou levar.... – disse apontando para uma orquídea branca muito delicada

**Ino:** - hummm... Nunca pensei que fosse tão sensível... – disse realmente surpresa- fez uma boa escolha – disse pegando a flor e preparando o arranjo

Assim que Naruto saiu da loja Shikamaru chegou.... Eles foram para a porta da loja e ficou observando o garoto se afastar

**Shikamaru:** - O que o Naruto veio fazer aqui... Não me diga que veio comprar flores.... – falou com aquela cara de tédio de sempre

**Ino:** - Foi sim.... E escolheu uma flor muito bonita

**Shikamaru:** - Ahh! Então foram para a Sakura as flores, já que o Kiba disse que Hinata viu os dois se beijando no hospital – disse com voz de não muito interesse

**Ino:** O QUE!!!!! - gritou ela - Aquela testuda... Não pode... Ela beijou o Naruto? – continuou gritando

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬'

**Ino:** - eu nunca beijei ninguém, droga.... Não acredito nisso...

Sakura e Sai estavam se aproximando da loja quando Ino a viu... Ficou mais furiosa ainda...

**  
Ino:** - Shikamaru me beije agora!! – ordenou ela

**Shikamaru:** O.O - o que???

Antes que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa ela puxou ele pela camisa.... e o beijou... No começo foi um beijo com muita fúria... mais eles foram diminuindo o ritmo... e foi ficando suave... Era difícil para qualquer um dos dois explicar o que estava sentindo, só não queriam parar mais... Estavam tão distraídos que nem notou Sai e Sakura parados enfrente a eles...

**Sakura:** - o.O Ino ?? Sikamaru???? - Falou surpresa

Os dois se desgrudaram na hora... e ficaram vermelhos. Sai não disse nada e ficou apenas observando com "cara de paisagem"

**  
Sakura:** - Não sabia que vocês estavam namorando????

**  
Ino:** - E- Estamos sim.... – disse olhando para Shikamaru com cara de "se falar alguma coisa eu te mato" - * não vou deixar que ela pense que sou encalhada... Aquela testuda*

**Shikamaru:** o.O *_Isso vai ser problemático_*

**  
Sakura:** - Vou deixar os pombinhos sozinhos – disse puxando o braço de Sai e saindo furiosa - * _Ino-porca... Não é possível, você ta namorando e eu não.... Agora ela vai ficar me chamando de encalhada.... ahhhhh*_

**Ino:** - Vamos fingir que estamos namorando, por um tempo... Porque assim ela não desconfia de nada ...

**Shikamaru**: - Porque vocês mulheres são tão complicadas e mandonas... - _* melhor não discordar dela, afinal nunca é bom discordar de uma mulher*_ - ai ai... Suspirou

Ela começou a dizer que eles tinham que sair todos os dias, que ele tinha fingir ser um bom namorado... E o que tinha que fazer para ninguém desconfiar.... Ela não parava de fava, e ele sem saber porque não tirava aquele beijo do pensamento.. . e isso lhe deixava cansado.

_

* * *

_

_Enquanto isso na mansão Hyuga:_

Kiba e Hinata estavam no jardim conversando... ela ainda estava muito triste

**Kiba:** - Hinata, eu sei que você gosta do Naruto mais, se você me der uma chance.... eu posso fazer você esquece-lo – disse cheio de esperança olhando nos olhos perolados da garota

**Hinata**: - Mas... E..Eu, não sei....preciso pensar - disse ao lembrar da conversa que teve com Tenten na noite anterior

**Kiba**: - hoje eu e o Shino estamos indo em uma missão, irá demora um pouco, acho que é tempo suficiente para você pensar... na volta você me da uma resposta

**Hinata**: - Hai – disse sem graça... e muito vermelha (pra variar)

Ele sorriu e a abraçou, com muito carinho, afinal, talvez essa fosse a chance dele ... só que Naruto tinha acabado de chegar em frente a casa... quando ele olhou para o jardim ele viu Kiba abraçando Hinata, ficou com tanta raiva... jogou a orquídea no lixo e foi para casa

**Naruto:** *D_roga... acho que a Sakura estava errada, eu devia ter entrado e quebrado a cara do Kiba, droga... melhor esquecer isso, mas bem que eu podia ir lá e quebrar a cara dele...melhor ainda vou para casar comer todo ramen que eu conseguir_* - pensava enquanto ia para casa.

* * *

Já era fim de tarde. A equipe de Gai estava treinando

**Lee:** - Gai-sensei, o senhor pode liberar eu e Tenten um pouco mais cedo - :D

**Gai:** - o.O – o que? Lee... Logo você, querendo ir cedo para casa? O que aconteceu? – disse surpreso

**Tenten:** - é que eu e o Lee vamos sair mais tarde, e ainda temos que nos arrumar- disse alto o suficiente para Neji ouvir

**Gai:** - Tudo bem Lee, Tenten, vocês podem sair cedo... É compreensível afinal vocês estão na primavera da juventude – disse fazendo sinal de positivo para eles – Lee!! Só mais uma coisa

**Lee**: - Sim, Gai-sensei...

**Gai:** - Amanhã... Além do seu treinamento normal.... Vai ter que dar mais 500 voltas ao redor da vila...

**Lee:** - Hai, sensei – disse fazendo sinal de positivo

**Neji:** - bah !

**Tenten e Lee:** - Já né

**Gai:** - Já né

Os dois foram para casa se aprontar deixando um certo Hyuuga, com raiva... A noite foi agradável para os dois, apesar de tudo Lee é muito engraçado.... Mas, Tenten foi sincera com ele, disse que gostava de Neji e que só tinha saído com ele para fazer ciúmes Neji.... Lee não ligou muito, disse que ia ajudar a amiga a fazer ciúmes ao jovem Hyuga, afinal assim daria uma lição no companheiro de equipe. Já era um pouco tarde quando Lee levou Tenten para casa dela, e foi para casa dele também. Neji utilizou o poder do seu Baykugan ( dojutsu especial: usuários de Byakugan podem detectar qualquer coisa ao redor deles em uma distância de 50 metros, embora Hyuuga Neji tenha conseguido aumentar esse limite para mais de 800 metros e tem uma visão de quase 360° ) para "espionar" os companheiros de equipe. Ele observou os conversando e rindo um muito.... Por algum motivo que ela ainda não sabia o porquê, isso o deixava com raiva.

**Neji:** _*Porque eu to fazendo isso... que coisa mais idiota*_ - resmungou em pensamento enquanto foi deitar para tentar dormir, coisa que não seria fácil de conseguir, já que seu pensamentos estavam tumultuados, mas ele não era o único que não consegui dormir...  
Lee não foi dormir porque resolveu fazer 1500 flexiões, já que não tinha terminado o treinamento do dia....

Tenten, não consegui dormir pois estava ansiosa para saber se seu plano de fazer ciúmes em Neji daria certo....

Shikamaru, bom, ele estava dormindo profundamente, ele não perde o sono por nada....já a Ino... não consegui dormir pensando no beijo que tinha dado nele, e ficava muito corada ao relembrar a cena....

Naruto, não estava conseguindo dormir, pois comeu tanto ramen, que estava com uma tremenda dor de barriga... e estava pressentindo que ia passar a noite no banheiro...

Sakura não conseguia dormir pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias... mas principalmente porque estava pensando em Sasuke, e por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar isso... ela ainda não tinha conseguido esquecê-lo...


	3. 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Na manhã seguinte

**  
Naruto:** - Sakuraaaaaaaa- chan - Berrava ele, enfrente a casa da Kunoichi

**Sakura:** -Já estou indo –... E correu para abrir a porta . Ela tinha passado a noite inteira chorando e estava com os olhos inchados

**Naruto:** - Por que demorou tanto eu já ia derrubar essa porta - disse sem perceber os olhos tristes da amiga...  
**  
Sakura:** òÓ - Naruto onde você pensa que está, para gritar desse jeito? – gritou ela segurando ele pela camisa e sacudindo algumas vezes

**Naruto:** .- Sakura-chan .... Desculpa, mas é que queria conversar com você ... quer dar uma volta comigo? – perguntou já se encolhendo com medo de levar um cascudo

**Sakura:** - Ok, vamos – disse fechando a porta ( a Sakura mora sozinha, pois os pais dela se mudaram da vila)

**Naruto:** _*O que ela tem.... Normalmente teria me dado um soco....*_ pensou, mesmo assim ficou feliz por não ter apanhado.

Naruto percebeu que ela havia chorado, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada, pois já tinha idéia de qual seria o motivo das lagrimas. Eles foram dar uma volta pela vila. Durante todo o caminho Naruto não parava de falar ele contou que tinha visto Kiba abraçando Hinata, Sakura não estava prestando muita atenção no que ele dizia, e apenas permanecia em silêncio. Eles encontraram Kakachi e Iruka.... Que logo os convidaram para comer ramen... Naruto adorou a idéia.... Afinal não tinha tomado café ainda... a conversa entre eles ia correndo muito agradável, apesar de Kakashi não tirar os olhos do seu livrinho laranja..... Até que um anbu aparece na mesa deles...

**Anbu:** - Sakura... Naruto... Godaime solicita a presença de vocês dois com urgência ao escritório dela –

**Naruto e Sakura**: - Hai

O anbu desapareceu imediatamente

Naruto e Sakura se despediram de kakashi e Iruca.... e foram correndo até o escritório de Tsunade.... Chegaram em poucos minutos.... Entraram ainda ofegantes na sala...

**Sakura:** - Bom dia mestra... Mandou nos chamar.... Aconteceu algo? – disse preocupada

**Naruto:** - é alguma missão nova vovó Tsu....

**Tsunade**: - òÓ já disse p/ não me chamar de vovó seu baka – berrou ela dando cascudo em Naruto

Naruto ficou com galo enorme na cabeça....

Eles chegaram tão ofegante e com tanta pressa que nem tinha notado que Hinata e Sai também estava na sala.....

**Sakura:** – Yo ... Hinata-chan .... Yo Sai - disse meio sem graça por não ter cumprimentado os 2 logo que entrou na sala

**Naruto:** – Yo Hinata- chan... Yo Sai – Falou enquanto passava a mão no galo que se formou

**Hinata:** - Y-yo N- Na – Naruto- kun... yo Sakura-chan – ficando vermelha como sempre

Sai apenas deu um de seus sorrisos falsos

**Tsunade:** -Eu chamei vocês aqui...

**Naruto: -** Já sei...é uma nova missão ... e a senhora resolveu chamar o melhor ninja de konoha... – disse todo orgulhoso com um sorriso no rosto e as mão atrás da cabeça como sempre

**todos:** ¬¬'  
**  
Sakura:** - ahhh... Cala a boca seu baka- disse dando um soco nele

Naruto foi arremessado para o outro lado da sala e agora estava com 1 galo na cabeça e a boca inchada

Hinata foi ajudar Naruto a se levantar e ficou tão vermelha que quase desmaiou...  
**  
Tsunade:** - Bom como eu ia dizendo – falou tomando um gole de sake – vocês irão em uma nova missão.... O filho do senhor feudal da vila dos lagos (eu inventei essa vila) sofreu 5 atentados em menos de 2 meses.... e está recebendo cartas anônimas ameaçando matar o filho dele caso ele não abandone a administração da vila.....e eles darão uma grande festa daqui a 2 semanas e estão com medo que algo aconteça... Então, ele quer que investigassem quem pode esta por traz disso.... Vocês irão disfarçados....

**Todos:** - Hai

**Tsunade**: - Vocês estarão disfarçados como organizadores da festas....vocês foram contratados para organizar a festa em comemoração do inicio da primavera.... e ficaram hospedados na casa do senhor feudal como hospedes. Ah! Vocês terão que fingir que são casados... - ^^

**Sakura**:- O.O Casados!!! Mais porque.... ??? ¬¬'

**Naruto e Sai:-** O.O'

Hinata ficou, mas vermelha do que de costume... e quase desmaio novamente...

**Tsunade:** - Porque assim fica mais fácil vocês investigarem e ninguém desconfiar que vocês são ninjas.... Apenas o senhor Feudal e o filho irão saber quem realmente são vocês.....E isso é uma ordem.... – gritou ela

**Todos :** ¬¬'

**Tsunade:** –Ah! Vocês escolhem os casais.... ^^- tomou outro gole de sake, e deu um sorrisinho bem cínico - aqui estão às instruções... Vocês tem até o final da festa para descobrir o culpado e evitar o pior.. Deveram partir em 3 horas – disse entregando um pergaminho a eles  
**  
Todos:** - Hai!

Depois de saírem do escritório da Hokage, cada um foi para a sua casa se arrumar. Duas horas e meia depois, Hinata e Sakura já estavam aguardando Sai e Naruto na saída de konoha

**Hinata:** - Sakura-chan... Como va..vamos dividir os casais.... Ao terminar a frase ela ficou extremamente vermelha e não encarando a amiga

**Sakura**: - Hinata-chan você gosta do Naruto ???

**Hinata:** - E..E..Eu... Go..go..gosto.... Mas eu sei que ele gosta de você – alem de vermelha os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas... Pois lembrou da cena que tinha visto no hospital, mas preferiu não falar nada.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um instante

**Sakura**: - Eu sempre amei o Sasuke.... e Detestava o Naruto... Mas, quando o Sasuke foi embora eu me sentir sozinha .... Perdida... Era como se uma parte de mim tivesse me deixado.... Mas logo Naruto também foi embora treinar com Jiraiya... e esse vazio só aumentou.... Mas, para cada momento de tristeza... De medo... De fraqueza ...me vinha a lembrança do Sasuke.... e vinha a voz do Naruto, em meus pensamentos ... Incentivando-me... Mostrando o quanto eu posso ser forte... Quando ele voltou depois de quase 3 anos longe... Ele voltou diferente mais forte maduro e ate mais bonitinho... e já se passou um ano desde ele voltou... E cada dia que passa eu o admiro mais....Sasuke só me fez sofre e Naruto sempre esteve do meu lado... Eu cheguei a pensar que amava o Naruto... Mas logo percebi que o que eu sinto por ele e o que ele sente por mim... É amizade.... Que não deixa de ser uma forma de amor.... é um sentimento fraternal.... e ainda não conseguir esquecer o Sasuke U.U

Hinata ouviu tudo em silêncio... Não conseguiu falar nada diante do desabafo de Sakura, mas, percebia que a Kunoich estava sendo sincera. Um breve silêncio se fez novamente. Até que Naruto e Sai chegam correndo. Eles perceberam que tinha um certo clima entre as 2.

**Sai:** - Aconteceu alguma coisa? -

**Sakura:** - Apenas estavam decidindo como ficara os casais....

**Naruto: -** E vocês decidiram o que? –disse muito curioso

**Sakura:** - Você e Hinata e eu e o Sai

**Naruto, Hinata e Sai:** o.O'

Hinata quase desmaia.... Sai e Naruto ficaram um pouco surpresos....mas preferiram não discordar. Enquanto os quatro amigos se afastavam da vila ... Um antigo integrante do time sete se aproximava de konoha....

Kakashi que já tinha percebido um chakra muito familiar... Logo encontrou o ninja muito machucado e desacordado.... e o levou rápido ao hospital....4 dias depois... o ninja que estava em uma cama de hospital finalmente se acordou.

**Kakashi:** - Ora.. Ora..Sasuke.... Finalmente, achei que ia ficar brincando de bela adormecida – disse com um olhar feliz, por finalmente ele te acordado e aparentemente está bem.

**Sasuke:** - O que estou fazendo aqui - disse com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre  
Kakashi: - te encontrei muito machucado próximo da vila ... e te trouxe para o hospital... Afinal, não podia deixar um amigo morrer....

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes

**Kakashi:** - O que aconteceu com você para ter ficado tão machucado assim... foi sua vingança..? Conseguiu completá-la? E será que valeu mesmo o preço que pagou por ela – disse encarando- o com firmeza no olhar

Mais uma vez o silêncio prevaleceu entre eles....

**Sasuke:** - Sim eu já completei minha vingança.... Itachi está morto... – disse quebrando o silencio – E sentir.... Não sei por que vontade de voltar, mas não sei se realmente quero ficar em konoha....

**Kakashi:** - Você sempre será bem vindo... Pois, nunca deixou de fazer parte do time.... Naruto e Sakura só não estão aqui porque estão em uma missão.... Mas, ficarão muito felizes ao saber que você voltou...

Sasuke não demonstrou nenhum tipo de alegria ou agradecimento pelas palavras que acabará de ouvir.

Já tinha se passado uma semana e Sasuke já tinha se recuperado completamente e decidiu continuar em konoha pelo menos por enquanto. Aos poucos foi reconquistando a confiança de todos e Tsunade já o envia em algumas missões curtas junto com kakashi. Apesar de não demonstrar ele estava ansioso para rever seu antigo time.... Principalmente quando ouvi falar como Naruto e Sakura sofreram com sua partida e que nunca desistiram dele.

**Sasuke**: *_Naruto, mesmo sendo um idiota, fui mais meu irmão que Itache.... Sakura... todos dizem que você mudou muito, mas, que mudanças foram essa???.... que pensamentos idiotas... *_ - de vez em quando era surpreendido por esses pensamentos....

Enquanto isso na vila dos Lagos:

Os dias foram se passando e Naruto estava cada vez mais encantado por Hinata ele tentava ser gentil, mas sempre acabava se atrapalhando um pouco, e Hinata achava que ela só estava agindo assim, pois, eles tinham que disfarçar que era um casal apaixonado... Sakura tentava ajudar Sai a entender o que são sentimentos... Mas não era uma tarefa muito fácil., mas vivia brigando e batendo nos dois garotos ....

Só faltava 4 dias para a Festa da primavera e os 4 Ninjas tinham muitos suspeitos, mas, ainda era difícil ter certeza de quem realmente poderia ser o culpado pelos atentados. O senhor feudal se chamava Shion e seu filho Ikaro, eles administravam a vila com honestidade e justiça... Era tudo muito organizado, tinha um hospital bem equipado, boas escolas, o dinheiro arrecadado dos impostos eram aplicados em beneficio da população, esses impostos eram cobrados da seguinte maneira: quem possuía poucos bens pagava menos impostos e quem possuía muitos pagava mais... isso deixavam os mais ricos um tanto descontentes...

Já era noite eles tinham acabado de chegar na casa do senhor feudal, tinham passado o dia todo visitando os fazendeiros da região...

**Shion**: - Vocês devem está cansados e com fome, vão tomar um banho e venham jantar conosco

**Todos:** - Hai !– Eles tomaram banho se trocaram e voltaram correndo, pois estavam com muita fome...

Na sala de jantar

**Sakura:** - Shion-sama, o senhor é muito invejado por todos... Temos muitos suspeitos, pois nos parece que o que realmente querem é assustar o senhor e seu filho... para que deixem a vila... pois, para muitos dos fazendeiros o senhor é muito "bonzinho" com a população e deixa de arrecadar muito dinheiro... não aumentando os impostos...  
**  
Ikaro:** - Já falei isso para meu pai, é muito provável que alguém esteja tentando nos afastar para tomar o nosso lugar... e explorar o nosso povo...  
- disse com revolta

**Naruto:** - Não se preocupe, pois ninguém fará nada contra o senhor ou o seu filho... Pois, eu Uzumaki Naruto vou cuidar de todos eles, vocês contrataram o melhor ninja de konoha... – falou mastigando e engolindo a comida  
**  
Todos:** ¬¬'

Após o jantar todos foram para seus quartos, depois de algum tempo já estavam dormindo. Hinata que usava uma camisola de seda azul abaixo do joelho tinha se acordado para beber um pouco de água e ficou extremamente vermelha vendo Naruto dormindo... ele dormia sem camisa em colchonete do lado cama  
**  
Hinata**: *_Naruto-kum.... Como você fica bonito dormindo....*_ - ficou corada

Era comum ela acordar no meio da noite e ficar observando Naruto dormir... Tinha tanta vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que o amava... Mas tinha medo, medo que ele falasse para ela que só gostava dela como amigo... e depois ainda tina o kiba... Que ainda aguardava a resposta dela...

Quando Hinata foi se levantar tropeçou e caiu em cima de Naruto acordando-o.... as mãos dela se apoiaram sobre o peito dele... O rosto dos dois estava bem próximo quase se beijando.... Hinata olhando aqueles olhos azuis....ficou extremamente corada....como que por impulso ele a segurou pela cintura, e ao olhar aqueles olhos perolados e sentir o perfume suave da garota que naquele momento estava tão próximo ao seu corpo...teve vontade de beijá-la...

**Hinata**: -N..Na..Naruto –kum..... Disse desmaiando encima de Naruto

**Naruto:** - Hinata-cham... O que você tem! .... – disse tentando acordá-la e um pouco preocupado

Ele a pegou em seus braços a colocou de volta na cama.... só que ele ficou deitado ao lado dela...

**Naruto:** _*Como você é bonita....Nunca me sentir desse jeito.... como é bom está perto dela....*_ pensava ele olhando a garota desacordada....

* * *

Em Konoha

Fazia 3 dias que Gai e Lee tinha saído da vila para fazerem um treinamento especial.... Tenten estava em casa entediada... mas, alguém estava na porta de sua casa.

**Tenten:** -Quem será??

**Neji:** -Oi Tenten. – diz seco

**Tenten:** - O que você esta fazendo aqui???-perguntava Tenten olhando para Neji um pouco surpresa

**Neji:** - Vim te chamar pra treinar um pouco!Você quer???-

**Tenten**: - Quero sim!!!-dizia fechando a porta de sua casa.

Então foram os 2 lutarem um pouco na floresta. Eles passaram a tarde toda treinando, mas, mau se falavam....

**Tenten:** - Cansei – Exclamou ela

**Neji**: - Quer parar um pouco?- Perguntou

**Tenten:** - Quero sim ! ^^-Disse ofegante e surpresa com a resposta *_O que será que deu nele, normalmente ele diria que não é hora para descansar*_

Tenten sentou-se na grama para descansar e começou a observar o pôr do sol....Neji vendo o rosto tão sereno da garota ficou meio que hipnotizado com a cena

**Neji:** _*Como alguém tão forte pode parecer tão frágil... ela é tão bonita... suave...*_  
Ela percebeu a maneira como ele estava a observando, e ficou corada, mas quis provocá-lo

**Tenten:** - Esta se sentindo bem Neji? – disse com tom de ironia

Ele não respondeu nada apenas se aproximou dela e sentou-se bem ao seu lado voltou seu olhar para o pôr do sol, mas estavam muito próximos um do outro deixando Tenten ainda mais vermelha...

**Neji:** - Porque você está saindo com o Lee?

**Tenten:** O.O E..Eu... e o Lee??-

**  
Neji:** - Não é da minha conta isso... Vamos pra casa... – disse interrompendo a garota e já se levantando para ir embora...

**  
Tenten:** *_Será que ele esta com ciúmes... Ou foi apenas curiosidade, droga... eu devia ter falado alguma coisa... Eu fiquei parecendo a Hinata quando esta perto do Naruto*_ - pensou enquanto via Neji se afastar e indo embora, ela ficou com raiva e também foi embora.... Não sabia o que pensar..

* * *

Não muito longe dali, a equipe 10 estava voltando a Konoha depois de mais uma missão.... Os 3 ninjas estavam em silêncio... a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho que Chouji fazia mastigando ele estava um bem a frente dos 2 pois estava comendo o ultimo saco de batatinhas, e queria chegar a cidade o mais rápido possível....Shikamaru estava distraído como sempre, e Ino parecia está longe, muito longe presa em seus pensamentos...

**Ino**: - O que tem de tão interessante nas nuvens? Perguntou vendo que o ninja ao seu lado não tirava os olhos do céu

**Shikamaru:**_ * Ela ando meio esquisita ultimamente.... Será porque o Sasuke voltou*_

**  
Ino**: - Responda quando eu falar com você – gritou ela segurando no braço dele de modo que eles ficaram frente a frente... Neste momento passava uma leve brisa que dava movimento aos cabelos de Ino,

**Shikamaru:** *_Que movimento interessante o vento fez nos cabelos dela... Os raios de sol, fazem o dourado do cabelo dela ficar ainda mais bonito... É tão legal quanto o movimento das nuvens no céu_* U U

**Ino:** *_Porque ele ta me olhando desse jeito? E Porque eu estou me sentindo assim....* - _pensava ela sentindo uma angustia em seu coração... e ficando corada.

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele, sentiu vontade de beijá-lo.... ele também sentiu a mesma vontade....

**Chouji:** - Ei... Vocês vão ficar ai parados namorando.... Vamos logo que eu to com fome – gritou ele

Os 2 se afastaram automaticamente ficaram muito envergonhados pelo clima que os envolvia.

**Shikamaru:** *_Droga, isso ta ficando muito problemático* voltando a olhar as nuvens.  
Ino:* _O que eu ia fazer.... Logo agora que o Sasuke voltou.... Não vou deixá-lo para a Sakura de jeito nenhum, mas, tem alguma coisa no Shikamaru... Esquece isso Ino.... *_Esquece....*_ - também voltando a caminhar

* * *

Alguns dias depois, na vila dos lagos... Os ninjas de konora já tinham descoberto quem era o mandante dos atentados contra Ikaro... Era o tio dele, irmão mais velho de Shion ele queria, que o senhor feudal abdicasse do seu cargo de administrador da vila a favor dele.... Ele foi preso, a paz e tranqüilidade voltou a reinar na vila....

A Festa da primavera seria naquela noite e Shion em agradecimento convenceu os 4 ninjas a ficarem e comemorarem com eles. Claro que eles adoram a idéia.... A Noite Naruto e Sai já estavam prontos aguardando Hinata e Sakura... Naruto vestia uma calça jeans azul, e uma camisa azul da cor de seus olhos, Sai estava com jeans preto e camisa branca... Estavam muito bonitos... Mas quando viram Hinata e Sakura chegarem à sala, ficaram impressionados... Hinata vestia um vestido lilás de tecido leve, frente única, bem decotado nas costa, estava com seus longos cabelos solto.... Sakura vestia um longo vestido tomara-que-caia branco bordado com florzinhas pretas...

**Naruto e Sai:** O.O

**Naruto:** - Hi.. Hinata- cham..... Sakura-cham .... Vocês estão lindas....  
Hinata e sakura...ficaram coradas

**Sai:** - Estão lindas - *_li_ _em um livro que mulheres gostam de elogios_* - tentando ser simpático também....

Naruto estendeu o braço para Hinata, que o pegou ficando extremamente corada, e Sakura segurou o braço de Sai... e assim foram os 4 para a festa.

A festa era ao ar livre t.... Tinha muitas flores e luminária.... Muita comida .... Muita bebida.... Muita musica... Os quatro estavam em uma mesa e Naruto não parava de comer....

**Sakura:** - Naruto... Pegar mais ponche.... – disse se levantando

**Naruto:** - Eu ainda não terminei do comer... Chame o Sai– falou ainda de boca cheia

**Sakura:** - AHH! Seu baka venha logo.... – gritou ela agarrando ele pela orelha e o  
retirando da mesa....

Hinata e Sai apenas observaram a cena.... Sai sem entender muito a cena e Hinata com um olhar triste..

**Sakura:** -Seu baka.... Você não para de comer.... Porque não chama a Hinata para andar um pouco... Dançar... Qualquer coisa... é sua chance...

**Naruto:** - Eu não tinha pensado nisso Sakura-chan – disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça... ^^

Eles voltaram para a mesa.... Naruto chamou Hinata para andar um pouco, mas antes que ela falesse qualquer coisa, Ikaro se aproximou da mesa e disse que a próxima dança era uma dança especial para os casais e que eles tinham que dançar também....Hinata não queria ir mas, Sakura a convenceu... Todos já estavam no salão, começou a tocar My immortal-Evanescence.......

**Naruto**: - Hinata-chan... Eu não sei dançar- disse sem graça

**Hinata:** - E..eu também não...Na- Naruto-kun

Naruto sorriu e segurou Kunoichi pela cintura deixando os corpos bem próximos.... e começaram a seguir o ritmo da musica..

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, você está linda.... – disse bem baixinho em seu ouvido .Deixando a Kunoichi super corada...

**Hinata:** - Na..naruto-kum ...

Naruto olhou nos olhos perolados da garota, fazendo com que ela ficasse meio paralisada ao encarar os olhos azuis de Naruto, esse por sua vez aproximou os seus lábios dos lábios dela e começa a beijá-la com tanto amor e desejo que ela corresponde o beijo, e beijou...ela sentiu suas pernas tremulas... E segurou firme na nuca do jovem ninja....

Sai e Sakura também estavam dançando.... Observaram a cena, Sakura ficou muito feliz ao vê o beijo

**Sakua:** - Finalmente.... – suspirou

**Sai:** - Porque eles estão se beijando ^^

**Sakura:** - Por que eles se amam ... ^^

**Sai:-** O que é o amor.... e pra que serve....

**Sakura:** - Amor... É o que dá sentindo a vida, devi-se amar tudo.... E todos.... Amar um ser é senti-lo necessário, Quando amamos, duvidamos de tudo, e tudo se torna melhor.... – disse fitando os olhos negros e vazios do garoto...

**Sai**: - Nojentinha... Você pode me ensinar o que é o amor.... – disse ^^

**Sakura:** - O.O Claro que sim. ... Mas pare de me chamar de nojentinha – disse dando um cascudo nele

**Hinata** * _Eu não posso fazer isso antes de dar uma resposta ao Kiba...._ * - ela empurra Naruto e sai correndo... Ele vai a traz dela.... Ela já tinha chegado no quarto se jogado na cama , estava chorando muito... Quando ele entra

**Naruto:** - o que foi que aconteceu hinata-chan??? – pergunta preocupado...

**Hinata:** - E..eu... Não pó..posso ... O ki...kiba...

**Naruto:** - Já entendi... Me desculpa... Melhor irmos dormi, amanhã partiremos logo cedo... – diz sem deixá-la terminar a frase - *_Ela deve gosta do kiba... Seu baka, porque você foi beijá-la..._* - pensa ao lembrar-se da cena que viu no jardim ....

Sakura e Sai ficaram um pouco mais na Festa, mas logo foram se deitar... Pois tinham uma longa viajem de volta. Ainda de madrugada atravessaram os portões da Vila dos Lagos... e saíram saltando entre as árvores.

Eles chegaram muito tarde, mas, foram direto ao escritório da hokage entregar o relatório da missão.  
**  
Tsunade:** – Fico feliz por terem concluído essa missão com sucesso ... Podem ir descansar...  
**  
Todos:** – hai!!!  
**  
Tsunade:** – Ah! Sakura, Naruto e Sai... kakashi quer falar com vocês amanhã logo cedo ele pediu para vocês o encontrarem no campo de treinamento amanhã as 7:00  
**  
Sakura, Naruto e Sai**: – Hai

Todos saíram Naruto acompanho Hinata e Sai foi com Sakura. Os dois casais se despediram e cada um foi seguindo o seu caminho.

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, eu sei que não devia dizer isso... Mais... Eu estou gostando de você.... – disse ao chegar enfrente a casa da garota....

**Hinata:** - Na..naruto... Eu ...

**Naruto:** - Tudo bem eu sei que você gosta de outra pessoa... E só me vê como amigo.... – disse interrompendo a kunuichi.... Dando um beijo em sua testa e indo embora....

**Hinata:** - *_Naruto-kun eu te amo.... Desculpe-me... Mas primeiro tenho que falar com o Kiba.... e quero ter certeza que você realmente gosta de mim_* - apenas observando o garoto se afastar.....Estava muito corada

Ela entrou em casa e foi descansar...

**Hinata:** *_Como posso ter certeza que ele me ama.... Que não esta apenas tentando esquecer a Sakura... Eu o amo tanto, mas não posso ficar com alguém assim... Mas eu o amo... o que eu faço???*_

Quando Sai e Sakura chegaram em frente a casa dela, ela olhou nos olhos de Sai como se procurasse algo..

**Sai:** – Vai pensar no que te falei.... Não é nojentinha...

**Sakura:** – o.O - Claro que sim....

Ela deu um abraço nele e entrou em casa e Sai foi embora, eles não perceberam que alguém os observava.....


	4. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte, a equipe 7 estava no campo de treinamento aguardando Kakashi que já estava com 3 horas de atraso...

**  
Naruto:** - Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.......Eu vou matar o Kakashi-sensei... eu já estou morrendo de fome.... – voltou a resmungar depois de alguns minutos de silêncio

**Sakura:** - Eu é que vou matá-lo – diz impaciente...

Sai não disse nada estava distraído desenhando... mais 2 horas se passaram e finalmente Kakashi chega ao local combinado...

Ao verem Kakashi aparecer Sakura e Naruto correm para bater nele...mas, logo percebem que sensei não estava sozinho.... eles ficam paralisados ao notarem a presença do antigo companheiro de equipe...  
Todos ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos.... minutos que pareciam horas... minutos de silêncio muito incômodo para todos os presentes... os olhas se cruzavam a procura de respostas...  
**  
Kakashi:** - Não vão cumprimentar o Sasuke – diz com um pouco de ironia, quebrando assim o silêncio  
**  
Sai:** - Fico Feliz que tenha voltado – Diz tentando ser simpático estendendo a mão... ^^

**  
Sasuke:** - Cala a boca seu baka. – diz sem dar muita importância ao novo companheiro de equipe

**Naruto:** - Sa-Sasuke... é você mesmo??? – diz com cara de bobo despertando do transe

**Sasuke**: - Claro que sou seu idiota!!! – diz arrogante

Naruto corre e dar um forte abraço em Sasuke, abraço esse que não é muito correspondido, mais também não totalmente rejeitado...

**Naruto**: - Ta vendo Sakura-chan, eu cumprir minha promessa eu trouxe o Sasuke de volta - diz olhando para a Sakura e se achando o Maximo ^^

**Sasuke:** - Idiota... você não me trouxe eu vim porque quis.... – fala com um misto de ironia e arrogância

**Naruto:** - Dá no mesmo.. ^^"- fala deixando um sorriso sem graça no rosto

**Sakura:** - Que bom que decidiu voltar – disse sem encará-lo. Mas, com frieza em suas palavras _*como eu queria te abraçar... dizer o quanto sentir sua falta, não eu não posso fazer isso. .. ele vai me chamar de irritante, Haruno Sakura, segure as lagrimas, não chore na frente dele ... lembre-se que pra ele você não passa de uma "irritante"*_  
**Sasuke:** *_Como ela está diferente.... muito diferente....*_  
**  
Sakura:** - kakashi-sensei, você demorou muito... não vou poder ficar, pois tenho ir ao hospital, prometi a Tsunade- _*na verdade o que realmente eu quero é ficar longe de você Sasuke... bem longe....*_

**Naruto**: - Vamos almoçar juntos, como antes, depois você vai ao hospital ^^ - convida com empolgação  
**  
Sakura:** - Desculpa, mas prometi a minha mãe passar no mercado antes de ir ao hospital _*que desculpa horrível.... assim vai dar na cara....*_

**Kakashi:** - Pode ir Sakura,.. ^^ - fala sem tirar os olhos de seu inseparável icha icha, no fundo o copy ninja sabia que Sakura naquele momento precisava ficar um pouco sozinha...

Sakura saiu rapidamente deixando para trás seus três companheiros de equipe...

* * *

No dia seguinte

Naruto e Sasuke estavam treinando na floresta quando vê de longe um casal fazendo um piqui-nique,...  
**  
Naruto:** - O que a Sakura ta fazendo com o sai??? – disse ao reconhecer os  
companheiros de equipe – Vamos vê o que eles estão fazendo??? – Naruto ficou muito curioso ao ver Sakura e Sai juntos já que aparentemente eles não se davam tão bem...

**Sasuke:** - Não - ¬¬ - diz secamente  
**  
Naruto:** - Você esta com medo, de vê os 2 juntos??? – provoca  
**  
Sasuke:** - Não me interessa se eles estão juntos ou não.... – diz com raiva

**Naruto:** - Ou você tem medo de não conseguir se aproximar sem ser notado, eu  
garanto a você que eu consigo, já que sou melhor ninja que você – provocou

**Sasuke:** - Seu idiota, vou te mostra que posso ficar bem próximos deles sem ser percebidos.... – diz desapareceu logo em seguida e reapareceu em cima de uma árvore, a qual fazia sombra para o casal, Naruto foi em seguida

**Naruto:** - Que tipo de treinamento é esse??? - Disse ao perceber que Sai estava com os olhos vendados enquanto Sakura lhe dava algo para comer... era no mínimo estranho...

**Sakura**: - Tente descrever o que você sente ao provar isso.... - disse ao por na boca do garoto um pouco de geléia de pimenta

**Sai**: - É doce e quente – respondeu com um sorriso sem sal

**Sakura:** - Muito bem, pense em algo que te lembre essa sensação

**Sai:** - Você ! – disse tirando a venda dos olhos e pegando as mãos da Kunoichi

**Sakura:** O.o E - Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer mais sentiu seu rosto ferver...

Quando Sasuke ouviu isso por impulso esmurrou o galho da árvore no qual ele e Naruto estavam.... eles caíram em cima dos ninjas que estavam "fazendo piquenique".... Naruto em cima de Sai e Sasuke em cima de Sakura....

**Sakura:** - ÒÓ Vocês estavam nos espionando ???? – grita empurrando Sasuke _.. _fincando extremamente corada_.*porque tinha que cair logo em cima de mim....*  
_  
**Sasuke:** - Claro que não.... estavam apenas treinando... – disse meio sem graça, mas, com frieza saindo rapidamente de cima da kunoichi

**Naruto**: - Mais o que você estava fazendo com esse baka??? – pergunta irritado

**Sai:** - Sakura esta me ensinando o que são sentimento.. – responde

**Naruto e Sasuke:** O.O'

**Sakura:** - Saiam já daqui, e nos deixe em paz... - Gritou furiosa, estava irritada principalmente ao perceber que Sasuke não estava dando muita importância ter visto ela com Sai

Sasuke saiu rapidamente levando Naruto consigo... Ele estava muito zangado e queria descontar sua raiva em alguém... nesse caso em Naruto...

**Sasuke**: *_porque me incomoda tanto vê-los juntos.... isso não é da minha conta* - _o jovem uchiha estava confuso... sentimentos antes sufocados agora estavam vindo átona...

Já Sakura fazia o possível para não ficar sozinha com Sasuke, pois, a presença dela ainda a incomodava... e esse por sua vez não demonstrava nenhum interesse em está com ela...

* * *

Logo mais a noite:

Naruto passou na casa de Sasuke e literalmente o obrigou a ir com ele comer lamén, no caminho encontraram Neji, e já no restaurante sozinho em uma mesa, estava Shikamaru o restaurante estava praticamente vazio....

**Shikamaru:** - Sentem aqui comigo... – convida os shinobis sem muita empolgação

Os 3 se sentaram a mesa com ele e fizeram seus pedidos rapidamente...

**Naruto:** - Onde esta a Ino??? – perguntou com curiosidade, já que nos últimos dias eles só eram vistos juntos...

**Shikamaru:** - Esta na casa da Sakura, a Tenten e a Hinata também vão passar a noite lá, coisas de mulher...- U.U

**Naruto:** - Você não parece empolgado com o namoro .... – insiste...

**Shikamaru:** - A culpa disso tudo é sua Naruto ..... – resmunga meio chateado

**Todos:** oO'

**Naruto:** - Ma-mais porque minha???? – replica em entender o motivo da acusação

**Shikamru:** - Porque se você não tivesse beijado a Sakura, a Ino não teria me obrigado a namorar com ela.... – U.U - Explica

**Sasuke:** - Você fez o que??? ÒÓ – pergunta com surpresa, mas, rapidamente voltou a fazer cara de quem não to nem ai...

**Neji**: - E você ainda pede minha ajuda para conquistar minha prima, seu idiota – diz irritado  
**  
Naruto:** - Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando – tentando se defender - eu e a Sakura nos beijamos sim, mas, percebemos que somos apenas amigos e nada mais.... – explica muito nervoso devido aos olhares assassinos que estava sobre eles...

**Sasuke**: ÒÓ _*porque ela beijou esse idiota.... *  
_**  
Naruto:** - Nessa ultima missão que eu fui, também beijei a Hinata, e foi mágico... e mesmo antes de beijá-la e já tinha percebido que eu a amo.... – continua tentando se explicar

**Shikamaru:** - Isso tudo é muito problemático mesmo... - suspira

**Neji:** - Mas, Shikamaru, se você não gosta da Ino... diz isso a ela e termina – aconselha o amigo que parecia muito chateado...

**Shikamaru:** - O problema é que eu me apaixonei por ela, só que ela ainda gota do Sasuke... e só esta namorando comigo, pra mostra a Sakura que não é uma encalhada... U.U

**Naruto: -** Mas, então a culpa é do Sasuke e não minha..... – grita a pontando o dedo na cara do companheiro de equipe

**Sasuke**: - Cala a boca seu baka ! - diz com raiva

**Naruto**: - Neji... você me ajuda a conquistar a Hinata e eu te ajudo com a Tenten..... ^^ - muda de assunto ao percebe que o Uchiha estava de mal humor...

**NEji:** - O que!!!.... Quem disse que eu gosto da Tenten????? – finge surpresa para tentar disfarçar

**Shikamaru:** - Neji.... não precisa esconder você gosta dela mas não admite... do mesmo jeito que o Sasuke gosta da Sakura e não admite.... – diz ainda com cara de tédio..  
**  
Neji e Sasuke:** O.O

**Shikamaru:** - Se você Sasuke, não gostasse dela não teria ficado com tanta raiva por saber que o Naruto a beijou... e você Neji, já faz um bom tempo que anda resmungando porque a Tenten está saindo com Lee... ai.. ai... isso ta ficando cada vez mais problemático.....

Antes que Neji e Sasuke "voasse" em cima de Shikamura, Kakashi que estava em uma mesa próxima, só que ninguém tinha notado, ouviu tudo e se aproxima deles...

**Kakashi:** - o melhor que cada um de vocês tem a fazer para conquistar uma garota.... é mostra que você se importa com ela e que também a ama.... vocês são ninjas... descubra do que elas gostam...

**Naruto: - **Nossa sensei onde você aprendeu essas coisa??? – diz com surpresa

**Kakashi:** - Aqui no Icha Icha Paradise ^^ - fala mostrando o livrinho laranja

**Todo:** ¬¬'

* * *

Enquanto isso na casa de Sakura

**Ino:** - Estou surpresa com você testuda.... ainda não se jogou nos braços do Sasuke – diz provocando  
**  
Sakura:** - Ele não me interessa mais.... aliais, você já tem namorando... porque ta tão preocupada com o Sasuke... – alfineta

**Ino:** - Tenho uma coisa pra confessar a vocês.... o meu namoro é uma farsa... – diz com cara de choro e conta como tudo começou em meio as lagrimas....

Sakura fica muito sem graça, ao saber que Hinata viu o aquele beijo... e explica o que realmente se passou naquele dia...  
**  
Ino:** - Só que agora eu me apaixonei de verdade por ele....não sei como isso pode acontecer.... Mesmo com aquele jeito meio lerdo dele... não sei o que fazer... – diz frustrada  
**  
Tenten:** - Você pode dizer a verdade para ele... – diz tentando ajudar a amiga

**Hinata:** - E você Tenten já consegui esquecer o NEji.... não é tão fácil falar dos nosso sentimento para os garotos... – diz corada  
**  
Tenten:** - Não, o Lee é divertido.... mas, eu amo o NEji.... e você e o Naruto???

**Hinata:** - E-Ele, me disse que gostava de mim.... mas eu ainda tinha que conversar com o Kiba....

**Tenten**: - Mas, o Kiba voltou ontem, você ainda não falou com ele???? – pergunta com surpresa  
**  
Hinata:** - Já... disse a ele que não podia namora com ele pois eu amo o Naruto, só que o Naruto, nunca mais me procurou.. – fala com tristeza

**Sakura**: - Hinata ... é que ele pensa que você gosta do kiba... e não quis se intrometer... – explica

**Tenten:** - E você e o Sai,??? Vejo muito vocês juntos.. – diz com malicia

**Sakura**: - O Sai é legal, mais eu só estou ajudando a aprender um pouco sobre sentimentos... – fala sem muita impolgação

**Ino**: - Você ainda gosta do Sasuke...?? Não é?? – pergunta ao vê a tristeza nos olhos da amiga

**Sakua:** - Sim.... Mais, estou fazendo o máximo para esquecê-lo... – diz com firmeza


	5. Chapter 4

Algumas semanas se passaram... e quase nada tinha mudado entre os 8 jovens ninjas de Konoha

Já era quase de madrugada, mas uma certa Kunoichi não conseguia dormi, ela vestia uma camisola de seda rosa, um palmo acima do joelho... Já fazia algum tempo que estava se revirando na cama de um lado ao outro, mas, o sono teimava em não chegar.... Então resolve se levantar um pouco e ir até a varando do quarto ela veste um hobby também rosa mas de tecido transparente e vai até a varanda... Sakura mantem seus belos olhos verdes fixos no céu, era uma bela noite de lua cheia... em noites assim era muito difícil não se lembrar da noite em que o jovem Uchiha deixou a vila... Ela estava com um olhar nostálgico contemplando, enquanto as folhas que se desprenderam das árvores com o vento forte que soprava, passavam diante de seus olhos, fazendo com que lembranças e sentimentos se misturassem...  
**  
Sakura:** - Sasuke.... Porque? - suspirou ela

Desde que Sasuke havia retornado, se sentia confusa, o simples fato de saber da sua presença por perto já a deixava sem saber como agir. Ela tentava a todo custo ter o mínimo de contato possível com o Uchiha, mas, no fundo tinha esperanças que ela a procurasse... Sasuke não lhe dirigiu nenhum olhar sequer de afeto, ou palavra de carinho, mas, ela estava se esforçando bastante para não demonstrar o que realmente sentia....

**Sakura**: *_Como eu sou fraca... Burra... Estive esperando ele voltar, numa esperança idiota de que ia ser diferente.... Que ele voltaria por mim... Para ficar comigo... Como sou idiota...*  
_  
Sasuke estava passando pelas ruas desertas de Konoha, quanto viu a Kunoichi distraidamente na varanda.... Ficou paralisado diante da cena... Ela estava linda... Foi irresistível não observá-la por uns instantes....

**Sasuke:** -Sakura.... – suspirou ao notar a tristeza no semblante da garota... e sentiu seu coração apertado ao pensar na possibilidade de ser o causador de tamanha tristeza... Afinal, desde que voltou Sakura não demonstrava nenhum interesse em estar com ele, muito pelo contrario preferia a companhia de Sai... e ele por sua vez estava tentando respeitar a vontade da jovem....

Ela não o vê, se vira para entrar no quarto... mas, logo percebe uma presença atrás de si e já prevê de quem se trata. Com os olhos baixos e o cabelo dançando sob o vento, vira-se, depara-se com a pessoa que vinha lhe tomando os pensamentos e trazendo melancolia ao seu coração.

Sasuke abre seus lábios para dizer algo, mas recuou. Sakura percebendo a intenção de iniciar uma conversa decide antecipá-la.

**Sakura:** -O que você quer aqui? –pergunta com frieza

**Sasuke:** -Eu.... *_O que posso dizer a ela? Nem sei o porque de estar aqui... Eu não devia esta aqui....*  
_

**Sakura:** -Porque você está aqui? O que te fez vir até a casa de uma pessoa que você não suporta, de uma pessoa tão irritante? –continua com a voz rude e fria  
**  
Sasuke:** *_Como você mudou, será que a culpa dessa mudança é minha??*_ - o Uchiha sente nas palavras de Sakura uma fria verdade, que o deixa confuso, mas sua expressão física pouco se altera, afinal, esta é sua personalidade, não se abala por nada

**Sakura:** -VAI EMBORA, EU NÃO QUERO MAIS TE VER!!! – grita entrando no quarto

**Sasuke:** -Sakura....? – diz ao entrar no quarto também...

**Sakura:** -Eu te dei tudo o que podia oferecer: meu amor, minhas lágrimas, eu faria qualquer coisa por você ...mas.... você .... não consegue amar ninguém... nem você mesmo... fique com sua adorada solidão.....

Sasuke se detém num momento.  
**  
Sasuke:** *_O que eu estou fazendo? Eu não posso recuar agora, se deixar que isso fique assim, Eu não sou covarde, mais ainda não posso... não posso....*_Sakura, não consegue mais segurar suas emoções e as lágrimas seguradas com tanto sacrifício, finalmente se derramam. Sasuke assiste sem expressão alguma...  
Aproximou-se, ficando em frente a ela, baixou a cabeça e chorou silencioso..  
**  
Sasuke:** -Desculpe... Desculpe te machucar... Eu nunca consigo proteger as pessoas que realmente são importantes pra mim!

Sakura não se move e quase nem respira..... Sasuke se aproxima ainda mais..... Então ele a abraça, envolvendo seu corpo e trazendo-o para junto de si. Sakura sente o calor do corpo de Sasuke, sente sua respiração ofegante....e sente-se protegida e querida, pela pessoa que mais ela amou, durante toda sua vida....

Sakura lentamente ergue sua mão, que está tremula e hesitante, acaricia o rosto de Sasuke com medo que fosse um sonho, apenas um sonho, mas logo sente o as lágrimas descendo a face de Sasuke, que apenas observa a reação dela.

Então ele aproxima seus lábios dos lábios dela... Começa a beijá-la com tanto amor e desejo como se sua vida dependesse desse beijo... Ela corresponde o beijo e o aprofunda mais que imediatamente. Sakura abre um pouco mais os lábios permitindo que a língua dele dance com a sua, deixando-a cada vez mais arrepiada... ao mesmo tempo que ele se beijam ele tira o hobby da garota e a empurra lentamente fazendo com que ela se encostasse na parede......

Sasuke para de beijá-la como se tivesse levado um susto... ele segura os braços de Sakura com força e a afasta de si, a garota que exibia felicidade agora toma uma expressão de receio..... de duvida..... Ele muda totalmente a expressão de seu rosto voltando a ter o mesmo olhar frio de antes....

**Sasuke:** - Desculpe – diz olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sakura ..... e desaparecendo logo em seguida

**Sakura:** -Sasuke..... – suspira.... Paralisada.... *_Será que ele só estava fingindo.... idiota.... ele só queria brincar com você... porque você foi cair no jogo dele... ele só queria ter certeza que ainda exerce o mesmo poder sobre mim... idiota_.* ....

Ela joga em cima da cama e começa a chorar desesperadamente...


	6. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5**

Na manha seguinte Sasuke estavam treinando sozinho em uma floresta nas proximidades de Konoha.

Sakura se aproxima sem ser notada... para em frente a Sasuke e lhe da um soco que faz o Uchiha ser arremessado longe...

**Sasuke:** *_Como ela esta forte...!!! e ainda por cima o controle do chakra é perfeito, pois eu nem notei ela se aproximar... mas, porque ela fez isso???  
_  
Ele se levanta, limpa o sangue da boca... desaparece e reaparece atrás dela... ela salta em cima de uma árvore .... Sakura lançou três Shurikens na direção dele que se desviou facilmente, enquanto ele estava se desviando... ela criou 3 clones que foram correndo na direção de Sasuke.... um dos clones lançou algumas kunais na direção do ninja que se esquivou e destruiu o clone com facilidade... ele já estava com o Sharingan ativado, e lançou o goukakyuu no jutsu .... destruindo os outros clones das sombras .... ela fez mais 3 clones das sombras e os 3 foram ao mesmo tempo pra cima de Sasuke ..... que fez aparecer 2 enormes cobras no lugar de seus braços e destruiu os clones...

Sakura pula em cima dele tenta socá-lo novamente, ela estava determinada, mas, Sasuke se desvia e segura a mão dela.  
**  
Sasuke:** - O que você pensa que esta fazendo??? – diz olhado friamente nos olhos dela – você por acaso quer me provar alguma coisa??? – dar um sorriso bem irônico pega a espada e coloca no pescoço da Kunoichi – Para mim você continua a mesma irritante de sempre... – ele se aproxima mais dela a colocando-a contra uma árvore...- Se eu quisesse eu te mataria agora mesmo....

**Sakura:** - Ai é que você se engana – diz colocando uma kunai no pescoço dele (ele estava segurando um clone dela que logo desaparece)

Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo....  
**  
Sasuke:** - Vá em frente.. – Diz fechando os olhos....e soltando a espada

Ele sente os lábios de Sakura tocando os dele.... imediatamente retribui o beijo... passando os braços envolta da cintura dela, a trazendo mais para si, o beijo é intenso e demorado.... eles param um pouco para tomar fôlego....

Sasuke olhava para aqueles olhos verdes, sem conseguir acreditar que ela o tinha beijado. Olhava-a carinhosamente...

**Sakura:** _*Ele nunca me olhou desse jeito....* - mas, ela logo se afasta dele... - Você não é o único que sabe jogar esse jogo..._ – diz dando um sorriso irônico e desaparecendo

**Sasuke:** *_Se ela acha que isso vai ficar assim isso ela esta muito enganada.... *_

Na casa de Shikamaru

Chouji tinha ido levar um bilhete de Ino para Shikamaru, ele aproveitou e tomou o café da manhã com ele.... depois de muito tempo..... ele foi embora ....

O pai de Shikamaru ficou observando o filho que estava na varanda com o bilhete nas mãos já um bom tempo.

**Bilhete:**

_**Shikamaru...**_

já não é necessário ficarmos fingindo que estamos namorando  
Conversei com a Sakura, e contei tudo a ela... é bobagem minha ficar querendo competir em tudo com ela, você agora esta livre dessa "obrigação"  
Obrigada por tudo

Ino  


**Sr. Nara:** - Algum problema filho??? – diz sentando ao lado de Shikamaru  
**  
Shikamaru**: - Que saco... - suspirou entregando o bilhete ao pai  
**  
Sr. Nara**: - Mas o que você acha disso.... você esta gostando dela...?? – perguntou depois de lê o bilhete

**Shikamaru:** - Nunca entendi as mulheres... elas são idiotas, irritantes..... Elas sempre agem cordialmente e amigavelmente... e nunca sei se estão dizendo a verdade ou não, alem disso elas acham que podem mandar na gente.... e isso tudo é muito problemático...

**Sr. Nara:** - Os homens só são bons, quando estão perto das mulheres... elas nos completa... e até a mulher mais difícil é amável com o homem que ama.... e se você a ama independente das diferenças existente entre vocês... não a deixe escapar pois poderá se arrepender disso....

Shikamaru apenas voltou a olhar as nuvens...

No campo de treinamento 3

Neji, Tenten e Lee estavam treinando....

Lee começou a se sentir excluído porque Tenten só lutava com Neji, Jogando armas para ele desviar!

**Lee:** -Ei, Neji...não querendo interromper... – fala se pondo em frente ao ninja

**Neji:** -O que foi Lee?? ¬¬ - pergunta secamente

**Lee:** -Você não quer lutar um corpo a corpo comigo Neji?? :D – diz fazendo posse by Gai-sensei

**Neji:** - Ok, vamos lutar... – responde com um olhar nada amigável...

**Tenten:** - Então eu já vou, - diz ao perceber que os jovem iriam demora muito.... - ah! Lee te vejo mais tarde..

Lee apenas fez sinal positivo....

**Tenten:** - Já né ^^

**Lee e Neji:** - já né....

Ele e Neji ficaram lutando por um bom tempo... Até que pararam um pouco para descansar...

**Neji:** - Lee....você gosta da Tente??? – disse sem graça em encarar o amigo

**Lee:** - Claro que sim.... Tenten é muito especial... mas, ela é uma grande amiga... é como uma irmã para mim.... mas se você quer saber se estamos saindo como namorados... a resposta é não.... ela só queria fazer ciúmes a você ... :D – confessa

Neji se sentiu aliviado pelo que acabou de ouvir...

**Lee:** - Hoje marquei com ela logo mais a noite próximo ao lago, mas não vou poder ir... se você poder ir até lá e avisá-la eu agradeço – diz sorrindo

**Neji:** - Eu vou sim !!!! – responde, entendendo o que o amigo estava fazendo

**Lee**: - Não desperdice essa chance... – aconselha...

Neji apenas confirmou com a cabeça....

Já era fim de tarde  
**  
Tsunade:-** POR QUE DEMORARAM TANTO?? – gritou socando a mesa assim que Naruto, Hinata, Yamato e Kakashi entraram em seu escritório... ÒÓ

**Naruto:-** A culpa foi do Kakashi-sensei... – gritou apontando para Kakashi  
**  
Kakashi:** - Bom é que eu.... Encontrei uma velhinha... e.... – tentou se explicar  
**  
Todo:** ¬¬'

**Tsunade:** - Bom, Naruto você irá fazer um treinamento especial em um local secreto.... Kakashi, Yamato e Hinata irão te ajuda a controlar o chakra da Kyuubi..... Hinata pode ver o fluxo de chakra em seu corpo com isso pode ajudar a você a controlá-lo... Você não poderá dizer a ninguém pra onde vai....

**Naruto:** - Hai

**Tsunade**: - Será um treinamento muito demorado... e será preciso muita determinação de sua parte Naruto, entendido... ??

**Naruto:** - Não se preocupe eu sou o melhor ninja de Konoha... - diz confiante  
**  
Kakashi**: - Não se preocupe Tsunade, vamos cuidar bem dele – afirma

**Hinata:** *_Não se preocupe Naruto-kum, eu vou cuidar de você*_

**Tsunade:** - Eu já passei as instruções para os outros.... vocês partiram em 3 horas...... agora fora daqui vocês todos... – ordenou com cara de poucos amigos...  
**  
Todos:** - Hai

Os quatros foram se aprontar para a longa viagem e partiram imediatamente

A noite

**Shikamaru:** - Boa noite Ino!! – disse ao entrar na floricultura com uma caixa de chocolate nas mãos

**Ino:** - Boa noite!!! *.* - *hummm_... ele trouxe chocolate pra mim.... ele deve ter percebido que gosta de mim e vai me pedir em namoro*  
_  
**Shikamaru:** - Ino você pode por favor fazer um buquê de rosas vermelhas pra mim....

**Ino:** - O.o' – Pra quem são as rosas e o chocolate.... é aniversario da sua mãe ???? - *_diz que é pra sua mãe.... diz... *  
_**  
Shikamaru:** - É pra uma garota – afirma sem muita empolgação

**Ino:** O.O _Garota??! Desde quando ele tão gentil com uma garota...._

**Shikamaru:** - Vou pedi-la em namoro hoje, sabe quero namorar de verdade com ela..... vou aguardá-la no velho mirante.... lá tem uma vista muito bonita e um banquinho... que da pra descansar um pouco

Ino não disse nada apenas se virou e começou a fazer buquê enquanto fazia lagrimas desciam de seu olhos...

**Ino:** *_J_á _sei... eu vou até lá uso shintenshin no jutsu ( é o jutsu que ela invade a mente de outra pessoa) e faço essa.... essa.... garota falar um monte de besteiras até irritá-lo.... e depois dá um fora nele....ai eu aparece ... e ele fica comigo... *  
_  
**Shikamaru:** - Vai demora muito.... já estou cansado.... – diz se encostando no balcão

**Ino:** - Pronto esta aqui.... boa sorte no seu encontro _*você vai precisar*_ - diz com um sorriso cínico ao entregar as flores ao ninja

**Shikamaru:** já né .. U.U

Ino: - já né ^^

Próximo ao lago Tenten estava sentada em uma pedra aguardando Lee que já estava muito atrasado.... Neji se aproxima e senta-se do lado dela...

**Tenten:** - Cadê o Lee???? Aconteceu alguma coisa??? – pergunta olhando pra Neji com surpresa e pouco de preocupação

**Neji:** - Ele não pode vim e pediu para mim avisar você ... – diz desfiando o olhar

**Tenten:** Oo - Obrigada por ter vindo me avisar.... é melhor irmos embora... – falou já se levantando para ir embora...

**Neji:** - Espere não vá - diz segurando o braço dela – Preciso falar com você – completa sem encará-la

Tenten ficou extremamente vermelha e sentou novamente ao lado dele

**Neji:** - O Lee me contou que você estava saindo com ele para me fazer ciúmes... – afirma

**Tenten:** - É ... que eu ... eu... é que...e u ..... – a jovem kunoichi não sabia o que dizer... sentia suas mãos tremulas... seu coração acelerado e seu rosto ferver....

**Neji:** - Se era isso que você queria ... então você conseguiu.... – fala levemente corado, ainda sem encarar a kunoichi

Ele começou a mexer nos cabelos e no seu rosto da Kunoichi que ficou sem graça., mas, também não conseguia voltar seu olhar para o ninja ao seu lado...mas, de uma certa forma estava hipnotizada com o carinho do garoto que sempre amou, e admirou, quando ela finalmente encarou os olhos perolados de Neji notou que ele estava um pouco vermelho.... Ela o beijou, não resistindo a oportunidade... pegando o Hyuuga de surpresa... Foi um beijo rápido, mas com muita delicadeza.. E suavidade....

Tenten ao se dar conta do que tinha feito, se levantou sem conseguir olhar para Neji... sem conseguir falar nada ou encará-lo...

**Tenten**: *_Eu o beijei..... sempre quis fazer isso....isso é real ou estou sonhando? Não, não estou sonhando* _- acabara de fazer o que nunca tivera coragem até aquele momento.

Neji a olhava também sem graça, mas este, que muito raramente exprimia algum sentimento ou alegria, agora sorria. Um sorriso discreto, porém verdadeiro.

**Neji:** - Tenten....não precisa ficar assim... eu vim aqui para lhe pedir uma coisa... – disse segurando ela pelo braço e puxando-a para si....- Quer ser minha namorada??? – pergunta sem rodeios...

**Tenten:** - E-eu... – as palavras não vinham a sua boca mas, não saiam... e seu rosto ficava cada vez mais corado, talvez pelo pedido repentino e talvez pela proximidade dos corpos...

**Neji:** - Eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas, então apenas me responda sim ou não... – replica, vendo que a kunoichi parecia relutar em dar uma resposta...

**Tenten:** - Neji... – suspirou ela – É tudo o que eu sempre quis...... É tudo que eu sempre sonhei...... claro que eu aceito – diz pausadamente

**Neji** –Shiii.... - disse ele, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos cor de chocolate da jovem e em seguida, aproxima seus lábios dos lábios dela e a beija... um beijo suave... com muito amor e muita paixão...

Não muito longe dali, deitado em um banco próximo ao antigo mirante estava Shikamaru... olhando as estrelas...

Ino estava escondida atrás de uma árvore apenas esperando a tal garota chegar para por seu plano em ação....

**Shikamaru:** - Ino... porque não sai logo daí e vem até aqui, já esta ficando frio e você pode pegar um resfriado .... – fala calmamente sem tirar os olhos do céu

**Ino:** *_Droga... ele percebeu que eu estou aqui... o que eu faço...eu vou ate lá e digo qualquer coisa... droga....*_

Ino vai até onde ele esta e senta no banco ao lado dele, mas fica em silêncio estava muito envergonhada para falar alguma coisa....

**Shikamaru:** - Achei que não vinha mais.. – diz voltando seu olhar para a kunoichi

**Ino:** o.O- Você sabia que eu vinha ??? – pergunta ficando muito corada

**Shikamaru:** - Toma isso... é pra você – disse entregando as flores e o chocolate  
**  
Ino:** - O.o – Pra mim.... – diz pegando as flores e o chocolate .... e em seguida lê o bilhete

**Bilhete  
**_**  
Ino  
Quer ser minha namorada, só que agora de verdade...  
Shikamaru  
**_  
**Ino:** -Então isso tudo foi uma armação,???? ÒÓ Quem disse que eu gosto de você !!! – diz um pouco zangada

**Shikamaru**: - Que saco .... se você veio até aqui é porque gosta de mim... – suspira - Então o que você me diz... se não quiser é só falar que eu vou embora...–diz levantando uma sobrancelha

Ino simplesmente agarra o ninja das sombras e tasca-lhe um beijo cinematográfico...

**Shikamaru:** *_Já que eu tenho que receber ordens de uma mulher que seja pelo menos da Ino, pois eu a amo* _

Não muito longe dali...

Sakura estava voltando pra casa, depois do plantão (após a pequena bringuinha com Sasuke ela foi direto ao hospital trabalhar), quando se depara com kakashi em frente a casa dela...

**Sakura:** -Kakahi-sensei... aconteceu alguma coisa ???– disse preocupada

**Kakashi**: - Sakura... daqui a pouco eu, Naruto Yamato e Hinata estaremos indo em uma missão.... iremos demora um pouco para voltar... e eu queria lhe pedir um favor - fala com seriedade

**Sakura:** - Pode falar sensei....

**Kakashi:** - Fique de olho no Sasuke....  
**  
Sakura:** - Você esta desconfiando de alguma coisa.... que ele possa nos trair?? – pergunta receosa

**Kakashi**: -Sakura... ele passou muito tempo com Orochimaru.... e viveu apenas para cumprir uma vingança... só deu lugar ao ódio em seu coração.... talvez ele precise de ajuda para sair realmente da escuridão que se tornou sua vida... sem falar que ele descobriu que Itachi não foi o único responsável pelo massacre do Clã Uchila... Madara líder da Akatsuki... também participou ... provavelmente ele também vai querer se vingar dele, você entende minha preocupação...

**Sakura**: -Entendo... - disse com um olhar muito triste...

**Kakashi**: - Com a minha ausência e a de Naruto na vila... você vai ficar responsável em ajudá-lo e vigiá-lo...

**Sakura**: - Hai....

Kakashi desaparece logo em seguida...

Sakura decide ir falar com Sasuke... vai ate a casa dele ao bater na porta... quem abre é Karim

**Sakura **– O que você esta fazendo aqui???? . - pergunta muito surpresa ao ver a kunoichi na casa do Uchiha... e tão à-vontade

**Karin:** o.O - O que eu estou fazendo aqui....??? O que você veio fazer aqui.... ?? Por que eu sou hospede do Sasuke-kun.... – diz com malicia essa ultima frase

**Sakura:** - Sai da minha frente... cadê o Sasuke...?? - diz empurrando a kunoichi e entrando na casa...

**Karin**: - Bom ele esta dormindo... sabe como é, ele esta muito cansado....quer deixar algum recado??? – diz sinicamente

Sakura apenas vai embora.... furiosa....  
**  
Sakura:** *Como _eu queria ter matado ela.... mas, não vou dar esse gostinho a ele, depois ele vai ficar dizendo que eu fiz isso porque eu estava com ciúmes.... Sakura... não se esqueça do que você tem que ajudá-lo....*_ pensava enquanto ia para casa...

Na manhã seguinte

A equipe de Kakashi finalmente segaram ao local do treinamento, mas, antes tiveram que passar por dentro de uma grande cachoeira....mas, logo se deparam com um vale muito bonito ... que ficava escondido pela cachoeira... tinha muitas flores e árvores.... tinha também uma cabana não muito grande, mas, muito bonita..

**Kakashi:** - Pronto ... chegamos..... – diz parando em frete a cabana  
_  
_**Naruto**_:_ - Finalmente.... já estava quase morrendo de fome.... – comenta passando a mão na barriga

**Yamato**: - Bom... vamos nos instalar... a casa tem 4 quarto cada um vai para o seu.... – explica - Então vamos nos acomodar primeiro.... e guardar nossas coisas...

**Hinata e Naruto**: Hai

**Naruto:** - Você quer ajuda Hinata – pergunta segurando a mochila da kunoichi

**Hinata:** - Na..não... precisa.... o..obrigada – responde ficando muito vermelha

**Naruto:** - Você esta se sentindo bem Hinata.??? - pergunta um pouco preocupado ao ver a garota corar bruscamente.....

**Kakashi:** - Vamos nos acomodar logo.... Pois, depois de comermos alguma coisa vamos começar o treinamento -

**Todos**: hai ^^

Após estarem todos instalados e terem se alimentado... começaram o treinamento que exigia muita concentração e força de Naruto... já que ele tinha que despertar o Chakra de Kyuubi e tentar controlá-lo ao mesmo tempo...

Sempre que não conseguia Yamato junto com Kakashi entreviam para que ele não machucasse ninguém... Hinata via exatamente onde o Chakra da raposa estava e onde ele circulava com mais força pelo corpo de Naruto... e era nesses pontos que eles trabalhavam... outra função de Hinata era saber se realmente estavam conseguindo transformar e controlar o poder da raposa de nove caldas...

No final do dia Naruto desmaiou de tão cansado que estava ... e foi levado ao quarto onde Hinata ficou cuidando dos ferimentos dele...

Quando Naruto, já era noite, e logo vê Hinata acordada ainda ao lado dele cuidando dos ferimentos....

**Naruto:** - você ficou cuidando de mim Hianta-chan? –diz com um sorriso satisfeito... Ela sorri corada.

**Hinata:** - Fi...Fiquei... Na...Naruto-kun– diz corada

Naruto se levanta da cama com um pouco de dificuldade... e vai até a janela fica olhando as estrelas

**Naruto:** - Eu nunca tive ninguém que cuidasse de mim assim.... sabe... ficar a noite do meu lado pra saber se eu estou bem... quando eu era pequeno sempre tive um pouco de invejas das outras crianças, pois quando elas estavam doentes diziam que a mãe não saia de perto delas, ficavam a noite toda cuidando delas.... – os olhos azuis do loiro estavam lacrimejados  
Hinataa vai até ele e o ajudou a ir até a cama novamente.... Ela o ajudou a se deitar e se colocou do lado dele. ...

**Hinata**: - Na...Naruto -kun... e..eu...eu... cuido de você e nunca vou lhe deixar sozinho.... – diz mesmo ficando muito corada...

Ele a abraçou, com medo que ela pudesse ir embora e chorou lembrando de tantas noites que passou sozinho....

**Naruto:-** Hinata-chan... eu... é ... eu... te amo.... – diz encarando os olhos perolados da jovem... – sei que sou muito idiota... e você é muito inteligente.... então...eu entendo se você não quiser nada comigo.... – diz com um olhar triste

**Hinata**: - Eu sempre te amei. Naruto-kun... – disse muito rápido com medo de gaguejar...

Eles ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, como se estivessem se quisessem lê os pensamentos um do outro... Naruto não resiste... a toma em seus braços... e a beija com muita intensidade.. e muito carinho...  
Depois do beijo Hinata olhava para aqueles olhos azuis, sem conseguir acreditar que ele a tinha beijado.. ela teve medo de desmaiar de tanta emoção. Naruto estava mais lindo do que nunca... aqueles olhos azuis, mirando-a com, com tanto carinho....Não sabia descrever o que sentia, achava até se que estivesse sonhando.

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan.... você quer ser minha namorada??? – pergunta levemente corado

**Hinata:** - Cla..claro q-que s-sim.....Na...Naruto-kun... – respondo corando ainda mais...

Eles permaneceram a noite toda abraçados....


	7. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6**

Já era manhã em Konoha.... Sakura acorda cedo e resolve da uma volta pela vila, aproveitando o belo dia que se iniciava, apesar disso a Kunoichi estava desanimada, lembrando-se do encontro indesejado com Karin.... e a preocupação no rosto de Kakashi ao falar de Sasuke...

Apesar de ser muito cedo, as ruas já estavam bem movimentada... A kunoichi foi até a praça que fica enfrente o monumento aos Hokages.... passou pelo mercado da vila... ela estava apenas contemplando o movimento caminhando lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha... Ela já estava voltando para casa... quando passou em frete a floricultura ouve uma voz bem conhecida chamando o seu nome...

**Sakura:** - Oi, porquinha... ^^ - diz em tom de brincadeira vendo a amiga sair da floricultura

**Ino:** - Testuda, que bom te vê... porque você não vem comigo.... Estou indo à casa da Tenten, combinei de passar lá agora pela manhã.... – diz já puxando a amiga pelo braço...

**Sakura:** - Ok, vamos sim... estou precisando conversar um pouco com minhas amigas.... - a kunoichi resolve ir a casa de Tenten, visitá-la pois, conversar com as amigas sempre lhe dava um novo animo... coisa que ela estava precisando...

Rapidamente as duas kunoichis chegaram a casa da mestra das armas, entre um torrada e outra, Ino e Tenten fazem um relato dos últimos acontecimentos... as duas estavam muito felizes.... Sakura estava feliz e pelas amigas....

**Tenten:** - Eu nem acredito que o Neji me pediu em namoro *_* - A jovem não cabia em si de tanta felicidade...

**Ino:** - Ah!... o Shikamaru beija tão bem.... *_* - suspirava ao lembrar dos beijos de Shikamaru...  
**  
Sakura:** - Vocês tem sorte.... – diz com um sorriso forçado, ao lembrar a Karin estava na casa do Uchiha

**Ino:** - Mas, e o Sasuke??? ...- Pergunta ao perceber a tristeza no olhar da amiga- Ele voltou .... e sei que você ainda gosta dele... eu não entendo porque não estão juntos... foi que vocÊ sempre quis... – completa

**Sakura:** - Ontem a noite eu fui a casa do Sasuke... – diz com olhos lacrimejados... - E dei de cara com a oferecida da Karin.... aparentemente eles estão juntos... – O coração da Kunoichi ficava apertando ao pensar nessa possibilidade

**Tenten:** - Mas, tem o Sai... Que ta na cara que ele gosta de você ^^ - diz para tentar animar a amiga

**Sakura:** - É difícil saber o que realmente o Sai sente, mas, de qualquer forma ele tem cindo um boa companhia nos últimos tempos – confessa desanimada

**  
Ino:** - Karin, ela não trabalhava para o Orochimaru?? O.o – Pergunta com preocupação

**Tenten:** - E fazia parte da equipe que o Sasuke criou para achar o irmão....o.O – diz também se mostrando preocupada com a nova residente de Konoha

**Sakura:** - É... – suspirou – eu não confio nela.... - completou

Depois de muita conversa Ino e Sakura foram para casa... Só que no caminho, Ino resolveu ir visitar Shikamaru, pois, segundo ela "estava morrendo de saudade do namorado"... E Sakura seguiu seu caminho sozinha... Apenas com seus pensamentos.... ela estava preocupa, com a nova companhia de Sasuke, não só pelo fato da kunoichi da vila do son deixar claro seu interesse no Uchiha, mas, sua intuição dizia que tinha algo a mais... que ela poderia representar grandes problemas para Konoha e pudesse envolver Sasuke nisso...

**Sakura:***_Acho melhor ir a casa do Sasuke, tenho que ver como ele esta, eu prometi ao Kakashi que ficaria de olho nele_* - pensava enquanto se dirigia a casa do Uchiha...

Ela estava um pouco preocupada pois, já fazia um bom tempo que não falava com Sasuke... E para Kakashi ter pedido que ela ficasse de olho no ninja, é que algo estava acontecendo... Ela para enfrente a porta respira fundo e toca a Campânia...  
**  
Karin:** - Não pode ser!! Você de novo.. – Diz surpresa ao abrindo a porta e dando de cara com a kunoichi de cabelos róseos..

**Sakura:** - Onde está o Sasuke?? – pergunta sem dar muita importância a mulher a sua frente... a Kunoichi empurra Karin e entrando na casa...

**Karin:** - Será que você não se cansa de correr atrás do MEU SASUKE .... – diz dando ênfase a "meu Sasuke" - Ele não esta no momento– afirma em tom de deboche

**Sakura:** *_Meu Sasuke!!*_ ÒÓ – a maneira com Karin se referia irritava profundamente a Kunoichi, por mais que ela não gostasse de admitir isso...

Sakura empurra Karin, que se pôs novamente a sua frente e vai procura Sasuke, só depois de checar em todos os cômodos da residência, ela volta a sala onde Karin estava a esperando furiosa...

**Karin:** - Eu te disse que ele não estava sua testuda..... – fala enquanto ajeitava os óculos, a kunoichi estava visivelmente irritada com atitude de Sakura

**Sakura:** - Só mais uma coisinha sua oferecida... – Diz se virando e dando um soco em Karin, soco esse arremessou para o outro lado da sala.

Karin parte pra cima de Sakura, que desvia e a acerta com outro soco.... Quando Sakura já estava pronta para "voa" em cima da rival, Sasuke, chega em casa a vê a cena...

**Sasuke:** - O que esta acontecendo aqui??? – Pergunta aparentemente não dando muita importância a cena que acabara de vê, sua voz saiu com frieza e indiferença habitual

**Karin:** - Essa "coisinha" invadiu a sua casa.... – diz irritada dando ênfase a "coisinha" - E me agrediu ... Ela só pode ser louca– completa já se aproximando de Sasuke e se apoiando nele de forma bem insinuante...

**Sakura:** - COISINHA??!!! Cale a boca sua... ÒÓ – fala já partindo pra cima da kunoichi novamente

**Sasuke:** - Vá pra sua casa e deixe a Karin em paz – diz com voz seca ao mesmo tempo que segura o braço de Sakura impedindo o golpe...  
**  
Sakura:** - Quer saber eu vou sim.... – diz furiosa - Vocês se merecem.... ÒÓ – * _Eu ainda mato essa oferecida_* - desaparece logo em seguida indo para casa com muita raiva... e um pouco de decepção...

No caminho de casa ela encontra Sai

**Sai:** - Oi, Sakura - ^^ - cumprimenta a colega de time com um sorriso amarelo...

**Sakura**: - Oi, Sai ¬¬ - fala ainda irritada pelo que aconteceu a poucos minutos...

**Sai:** - Onde você esta indo??? - ^^ - pergunta parecendo não perceber a irritação da kunoichi

**Sakura:** - Estou indo pra casa... – responde ainda irritada

**Sai:** - Posso te acompanhar – diz tentando ser gentil

**Sakura:** - Claro que pode.... -^^ - responde um pouco envergonhada por estar sendo tão áspera com colega de equipe - _Não seja tão rude, ele não tem nada a ver com seus problemas... - _

Eles vão conversando amigavelmente, e kunoichi aos poucos vai se acalmando...Mas, de repente Sakura não se sente bem, Sai a apóia em seu ombro.....e fica muito preocupado com a jovem.... Sai a pega nos braços e a leva para casa.... Sasuke que estava próximo a casa de Sakura aguardando ela chegar, vê a cena: Sai entrando na casa de Sakura com ela nos braços....

**Sasuke:** * _Essa não é a primeira vez que vejo esse idiota com a Sakura.... Mas, isso não é da sua conta....*_ - e vai embora aborrecido....

Sai deita Kunoichi no sofá... Ela estava muito pálida, se sentia fraca, na noite anterior não tinha jantado, e no café da manhã só tinha tomado um suco de laranja... já passava da hora do almoço e estava se sentindo muito fraca...

**Sai:** - O que você tem Sakura, está doente? -^^ - pergunta preocupado

**Sakura:** - Acho que não me senti bem, porque desde ontem a noite eu não como nada... – disse com voz fraca...

**Sai:** - Fique ai descansando... eu vou preparar algo pra gente comer - ^^ - fala já se dirigindo a cozinha...

**Sakura:** Obrigada, Sai....

Sakura começa a sentir um cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha, como já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, vai até lá ... Ela se senta em uma cadeira e fica observando Sai, ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo... e isso surpreendeu a kunoichi

**Sakura:** - Humm... o cheiro ta ótimo... você quer ajuda?? ^^ - *até que ele é bonitinho*

**Sai:** - Arigato... mas, não precisa... já esta pronto - ^^

Sakura ajuda Sai a por a mesa... e Sakura fica surpresa com os "dotes culinários" de Sai.

**Sakura:** - Hummm.... está tudo uma delicia -^^

**Sai:** - Arigato - ^^

Depois do almoço, Sai vai para casa.....

Sakura estava de folga do hospital e decidiu que iria passar o resto do dia descansando, mas, não teve muito tempo para isso, pois, um Anbu apareceu em sua casa avisando que a Hokage a aguardava no escritorio...

Sakura foi imediatamente ...

Quando entrou na sala já estavam a aguardando : Sasuke, Karin, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Ino e Shikamaru.... depois de Cumprimentar todos...

**Tsunade:** - Já que estão todos aqui....- disse tomando um gole de Saquê

**Sakura**: - O que ela está fazendo aqui...?? Ela não faz parte dos ninjas de Konoha – ÒÓ - disse apontando para Karin

**Tsunade:** - Bom .... ele pediu para ficar em Konoha... e nos passou informações importantes sobre os trabalhos do Orochimaru,,,, e por enquanto ficara conosco.... entendito... ¬¬

**Sakura**: - Hai – ÒÓ – respondeu com cara de poucos amigos...

**Tsunade:** - A missão de vocês é a seguinte: temos informações que Kabuto e outros ninjas, antigos aliados de Orochimaru estão indo para a vila dos cristais... e nosso informantes nos passou que o motivo dele está lá, é para encontrar com 2 membros da Akatsuki e formar uma aliança... Vocês terão que interceptá-los e trazer kabuto e pelo menos um dos membros da Akatsuki vivos para serem interrogados.... O encontro será daqui a 2 dias....daqui para a vila dos cristais é um dia de viagem.... vocês partem daqui a duas hora.... Shikamaru, você vai ser o líder dessa missão....

**Todos**: - Hai!

**Tsunade:** - O que vocês estão esperando?? ¬¬ FORA DAQUI - gritou

Todos foram para suas casas se aprontar par a missão... 2 horas mais tarde já estavam nos portões de Konoha... e logo saíram saltando em alta velocidade entre as arvores....passaram o resto do dia quase sem nenhum diálogo, falavam apenas o necessário.... quando a noite chegou eles pararam para descansarem...

**Shikamaru:** - Vamos arrumar o acampamento aqui.... Karin, você e o Sai vão me ajudar a arrumar as barracas.... Ino, Tenten e Sakura vão até o rio que passamos por ele a algum tempo atrás pegar água.... Sasuke, você vai pegar lenha.... e Neji você vai fazer uma varredura e verificar se esse local é realmente seguro para acamparmos....

**Todos:** - Hai....

Tenten, :Ino e Sakura já estavam voltando....

**Ino:** - Eu não confio nessa Karin – õõ

**Tenten:** - é melhor ficar de olho nela - õõ

**Sakura:** também não confio nela... ÒÓ

Quando chegaram Sasuke já tinha voltado... a fogueira já estava acesa e as barracas estavam prontas.... Neji, demorou um pouco a voltar.... e quando chegou o jantar já estava pronto....  
**  
Neji:** - O local é bem seguro – disse com o jeito serio de sempre  
**  
Shikamaru:** - Bom... Então vamos comer.... U.U

Eles se sentaram envolta da fogueira.... Ino do lado de Shikamaru.... Tenten do lado de Neji.... Sakura entre Sasuke e Sai e Karin do lado de Sasuke.... o jantar seguiu normal....

Ino enchendo Shikamaru de carinhos e esse por sua vez ele reclamando que estava cansado....  
Tenten e Neji.... não se desgrudava nenhum único segundo....  
Karin se jogando pra cima de Sasuke... que por sua vez a empurrava e não tirava os olhos de Sakura ...  
Sakura tinha vontade de matar karin, e dava muita atenção a Sai para fazer ciúmes a Sasuke...... e Sai estava adorando a toda aquela atenção que recebia de Sakura...

Shikamaru: - É melhor irmos dormi.... – disse vendo que todos já tinha acabado de comer ...

**Sakura:** - o.O – Mas, só estou vendo 7 barracas???

**Karin:** - Sasuke... – diz se aproximando de Sasuke – eu esqueci minha barraca.... posso dormi com você ??? – disse de apoiando no ombro de sasuke

**Sakura:** *_Esqueceu!!!!.... duvido, ela deve ter feito isso de propósito_* ÒÓ

**Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sai e Neji:** ¬¬°

**Sasuke:** - Pode ficar com a minha barraca,,,, - responde rispidamente empurrando Karin – eu vou ficar de vigia essa noite.... – disse indo se encostar em uma árvore....

**Shikamaru:** - Vamos dormi então...*_isso está começando a ficar problemático_*. – diz dando um selinho em Ino – Boa noite a todos – e entrou na barraca

**Todos**: - Boa noite... – todos entraram em suas respectivas barracas.... menos Sasuke ...

Tenten e Neji também deram um selinho antes de cada um entrar em sua barraca....

Já era de madrugada e Sakura não estava conseguindo dormi, Ela sai de sua barraca, mas não vê Sasuke...

**Sakura:** *_onde será que ele esta_* - Ela olha para a barraca onde Karin estava dormindo- * _Ele deve esta com aquela oferecida_* ÒÓ

Ela escuta um barulho e sente um chakra... e vai vê quem é, rapidamente entra na floresta, salta encima de uma árvore ... vê uma pessoa escondida entre as sombras... não dava pra vê quem era....mas, pelo chakra que sentia dava para perceber que era um ninja muito forte.....  
A kunoichi salta encima do ninja, segurando uma kunai... o ninja consegue desviar e segura o braço dela .... quando ela olho nos olhos dele percebe que é Sasuke.... ele estava usando o Sharingan....

**Sakura:** - O que você esta fazendo aqui?? – diz puxando o braço

**Sasuke:** - Senti um chakra ... e vim ver quem era.... – diz friamente- melhor voltar ao acampamento

**Sakura:** - Hai!

Estava muito escuro.... Sakura escorrega.... e por impulso puxa Sasuke, que se desequilibra e cai sobre ela.... o Uchiha não conseguia – e não queira – se desvencilhar da Kunoichi... Estavam olhos nos olhos... esmeraldas x ônix .... os lábios bem próximos, quase se beijando.... eles não conseguiam se mexer e continuavam em silêncio... os corpos unidos, aquecendo e protegendo um ao outro.... Ela sentia o músculo peitoral dele pressionando os seios...

**Sakura:** - Desculpa...... – diz muito vermelha empurrando levemente Sasuke- * _eu sei que tinha a expectativa que ele me roubasse um beijo... mas é melhor assim*  
_  
**Sasuke:** - Bem acho que você não se machucou, mais cuidado da próxima vez.... – diz em tom frio e se afastando de Sakura

Eles seguem até o acampamento..... ao chegar a kunoichi pergunta se ele quer dormi na barraca dela.... ele estava visivelmente cansado, e sabia que precisava descansar algumas horas, e aceita, os dois vão para a barraca...cada um se vira para um lado e ficam no mais profundo silêncio....um silêncio muito incomodo.

**Sasuke:** - Eu não sinto mais nada... Só ódio..... – diz quebrando o silêncio - Eu não acho que posso amar.... Tudo se foi. .... Nunca serei igual a você ou o Naruto... – desabafa com um olhar perdido, ao mesmo tempo que se senta....

**Sakura:** - Isso não é verdade - Ela se sentou surpresa com que acabara de ouvir, e olhando nos olhos do Uchiha tentou confortá-lo - Eu te prometo que vou te ajudar, tudo o que eu disse na noite que você foi embora ainda é verdade.... - Ela o abraça.... e não consegue controlar as lagrimas.... Ele retribui o abraço e se deitam abraçados ... Ela com a cabeça no peito dele... Ele enlaçando-a pela cintura.... Logo, ela pôde ouvir a leve respiração dele voltar ao normal, quando o sono o tomou por completo...

Ela observava o rosto dele enquanto dormia. Ele parecia tão calmo, ainda mais bonito que antes, a kunoichi lembrou-se do que gostava nele, e percebeu que ainda o amava.... O mesmo amor.... Com a mesma intensidade.....

**Sakura:** *Você _ainda tem muita tristeza... amargura e dor em seu coração.... como eu posso te ajudar sasuke- kun??? ... e se eu falhar....???*_ - perdida em seus pensamento, logo pegou no sono também....

Na manhã seguinte

**Ino:** - Testudinha acorda !- :D – diz entrando na barraca

**Sakura:** - Ino.?!... Onde esta o Sasuke ?? - pergunta sem pensar nas palavra ao ver que estava sozinha na barraca o.O

**Ino:** - Ora, ele está lá fora... lembra que ontem a noite ele ficou de vigia... – diz rindo – Você pelo visto sonhou com ele a noite toda....

**Sakura:-** É mesmo porquinha... * _ele deve ter saído antes que alguém acordasse_* - Vamos.... – Diz saindo da Barraca.

Sakura ao sair da barraca vê que todos já estavam acordados.... Ela olhou para Sasuke, que a olhou com o mesmo olhar frio de antes.... não parecia em nada com o Sasuke que na noite anterior havia dormido em seus braços....

Após desarmar as barracas e tomarem café .... partiram para a Vila dos Cristais.... Chegaram na vila um pouco depois do almoço...

**Shikamaru:** - Karin, você consegue localizar o chakra de Kabuto??? - õõ

**Karin: -** Lógico - diz arrumando os óculos

**Ino:** - Então o que você esta esperando??? - ÒÓ - diz rispidamente

**Karin:** - Não esta muito longe daqui....esta vindo daquela direção –diz apontando para uma ponte não muito distante – mais tem, outros chakras, próximo ao local onde ele esta.... – completou - Sinto também dois chakras poderosos se aproximando .... da Vila ... mais, ainda devem esta na floresta....,

**Shikamaru:** - Neji, utilize o Baykugan, tente ver alguma coisa....U.U

**NEji:** - Hai... – aciona o Baykugan

**Neji:** - Tem dois ninjas vestidos com as roupas da Akatsuki... a mais ou menos uns 6 km daqui.... e Kabuto realmente esta na ponte.... esta encapuzado mas realmente é ele.....

**Shikamaru:** - Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos.... Eu, Ino, Tenten e Neji iremos procurar Kabuto... Sakura, Sai, Sasuke e Karin irão atrás dos akatsukis....  
**  
Todos:** - Hai

Então as duas equipes se dividiram.... (vou chamar de equipe 1 a equipe composta por Ino, Tenten, Neji e Shikamaru e equipe 2 a equipe composta por Sakura, Sasuke, Karin e Sai)

A equipe 2 voltou a floresta e Karin estava guiando eles....

Eles estavam andando por uma parte desconhecida da floresta era uma espécie de pântano..... Karin havia avisado que os chakas estavam muito próximos, derrepente animais estranhos e negros se aproximam deles e começam a atacá-los, eram milhares deles ...... Sai rapidamente faz vários desenhos e contra-ataca com outros animais, Sasuke utiliza o chidori.... Sakura luta com vários animais e Karin também.... Derrepente os animais desaparecem.... e o dois membros da akatsuki aparecem... era Tobi.... e Kisame....

**Kisame:** - Ora, Ora... se não é o garoto que matou Itachi..... – Agora eu vou vingar a morte dele...- diz fazendo aparecer uma nevoa densa ... ninguém conseguia enxergar nada....

Sasuke ativa o Sharingan, e Kisame utilizando seu chakra fez com que o pântano fosse afundando e ao mesmo tempo que "sugava" o chakra de tudo o que estiver em cima dele... Karin fica presa.... mas, outros conseguem se desprender

Sai faz desenhos de leões e cobras que atacam Kisame... que com sua espada destrói todos.....

Sasuke aparece por traz dele.,.. e o acerta com o chidori.... mas Kisame é muito rápido... mesmo machucado golpeia com a espada, fazendo um conte profundo no braço de Sasuke .... Tobi... apenas observa... e começa a rir...

**Sakura:** *_Sasuke-kun...*_

**Kisame:** - Do que você esta rindo seu idiota – ÒÓ – diz com o olhar fuzilando Tobi

**Tobi:** - De vocês parecem um bando de crianças brincando – kkkkk ^^

Sai consegue tirar Karin que estava presa no pântano, mas, ela permanece desacordada.... Kisame é nocauteado por Sasuke...

Sakura faz 4 kage bunshis e cercam Tobi completamente,cada um deles taca uma kunai presa a uma linha que se Tobi ficasse parado seria preso...a Sakura original ficava atrás de seus bunshins com um jutsu preparado caso ele faça o que está pensando, ou seja uma fuga como ela imaginava Tobi estará morto...

**Sasuke:** *Como _a Sakura mudou.... está mais forte, mas bonita... isso não é hora*_ ¬¬°  
Mas, Tobi é muito rápido e em um único golpe destrói os bunshis, e desvia do golpe de Sakura... e coloca uma Kunai no pescoço de Sakura, eles ficam frente a frente.... estavam muito próximos.... a Kunoichi percebe que ele também possuía o sharingan

**Sakura:** - Madara... – sussurra de forma que só ele pudesse ouvir *_deve ser ele_*

**Tobi:** - Isso mesmo, menina....descobriu meu segredinho - ^^ - diz irônico

Todos estavam parados .... pois, qualquer movimento ele podia matar Sakura....  
**  
Sasuke:** - *_Eu vou acabar com ele é minha chance... mas se eu fizer isso agora Sakura pode morre... mas desde quando eu me importo com isso... ele é Madara e também é responsável pela destruição do meu clã... Sakura..._* - ele serra os punhos.... como se estivesse se contendo para não atacar....

Sai estava cuidando de Karin.... que ainda estava desacordada...

**Tobi/Madara:** - Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer garota... ^^ - se você ficar comigo... eu deixo seus amiginhos e Konoha em paz... – diz no ouvido de Sakura

**Sakura:** - Ma..mas... E..eu.... – ela foi pega de surpresa, podia esperar qualquer coisa menos isso....  
**  
Tobi/Madara:** - Vou te dar um prazo.... te avisarei quando o prazo acabar... até lá a akatsuki ficará quieta.... mas, se você não aceitar... eu mato Naruto e Sasuke.... e com a Kyuubi destruo Konoha.... pense bem, menina... ^^

Ele se afasta... Sakura fica paralisada, não consegue se mexer seu pensamentos estavam confusos .... quando Tobi esta a uma distancia segura de Sakura... Sasuke o ataca... mas, Tobi é mais rápido e acerta o jovem Uchiha com um golpe, ... Sasuke cai desacordado.... e Tobi desaparece... Sakura via socorrer o companheiro de equipe ... e Sai amarra Kisame... pois, eles tem que levá-lo a Konoha....

Enquanto isso a equipe 1 ....

Já estava bem próximo a ponte...quando seis vultos aparecem próximos as equipe 1.... Eram ninjas...varias kunais são arremessadas em direção ao grupo de Konoha.... que desviam com facilidade.....

Kabuto aparece entre as sombras, metade do seu corpo está transformado em uma espécie de cobra...os outros cinco ninjas estavam utilizando o segundo nível do selo amaldiçoado....

**Shikamaru:** - kage nui no jutsu... Kabuto é melhor desiste, aparti de agora você não poderá se mexer mais U.U

Os outros ninjas começam a atacar.... Neji luta com dois deles, Ino e Tenten com os outros 3....

**Kabuto:** - Se você quiser acerta isso comigo, sugiro que aprenda á luta primeiro.... – diz Tentando fazer um jutsu... o.O ....droga... porque não consigo .... – Mas, logo percebe que não pode se mexer.... ÒÓ  
**  
Shikamaru:** - Ai ai ....é problemático.......- suspira - Você não conseguiu se mexer porque eu já acertei você com meu jutsu ..... Não tem como você escapar,.... melhor desistir ...

Neji com muita facilidade acaba com os 2 ninjas com quem lutava....

Tenten joga várias kunais e varias Shurikens em direção aos 3 ninjas.... Mas, um dos ninjas parte pra cima da mestra das armas... e a acerta com vários chutes e murros, mesmo muito machucada a kunoichi consegue atingir o ninja com varias Shuriken e acaba com ele.... Ino faz quatro clones, que atacam os dois ninjas.... mas, eles são muito fortes e apens um é derrotado, o outro agarra a kunoichi e colocando uma Kunai em seu pescoço....

**Kabuto:** - É melhor você me soltar ou então a sua amiginha morre....- diz ironicamente

**Tenten e Neji:** O.O

**Shikamaru**: - *_droga_* kage nui no jutsu... - a sombra se divide em duas partes.....uma delas continua com Kabuto e a outra vai até o ninja que ameaçava Ino....

Neji rapidamente acerta o ninja enquanto Tenten puxa Ino para longe....  
Eles imobilizam Kabuto e também seguem para Konoha


	8. Chapter 7

**capitulo 7**

As duas equipes chegaram a menos de um dia em Konoha, pois não fizeram nenhuma parada... Afinal estavam com 2 prisioneiros muito perigosos e Sasuke estava inconsciente..... Shikamaru e Neji foram levar os prisioneiros para o local do interrogatório..... Tenten e Ino foram levar o relatório da missão... Sai e Sakura foram levar Karin e Sasuke ao hospital...

Karin logo teve alta, mas Sasuke, apesar de Sakura ter curado todos os ferimentos ele permanecia inconsciente.... Sendo assim, Sakura acabou passado a noite toda no hospital... Como o dia já tinha amanhecido, a Kunoichi só estava esperando enfermeira do horário chegar para lhe passar as instruções...

**Sakura:** - Susuke-kun.... – suspira enquanto passa a mão nos cabelos do Uchiha ... Ela estava tão distraída que não se deu conta que outra pessoa tinha entrado no quarto

**Karin:** - ÒÓ Pelo visto você não saiu de perto dele um único minute.... – diz com um tom de deboche ao entrando na sala  
**  
Sakura:-**ÒÓ Eu sou uma ninja medica. É minha função e obrigação cuidar dos feridos – diz se afastando da cama de Sasuke visivelmente irritada

Karin se aproxima de Sasuke e da um selinho nos lábios dele... Sakura observa e tenta se mostrar indiferente apesar de estar furiosa....

**Karin**: - Vou te contar um segredo...- diz em tom de ironia – Sabe porque ele voltou a esse lugar??? Por que ele quer ter um filho com você ...  
**  
Sakura:** - O.O – Do... Do que você esta falando???? – pergunta meio atordoada com que acabara de ouvir

**Karin: -** Eu e o Sasuke não temos segredos um para o outro, somos muito íntimos... Você entende...- diz cinicamente - Ele acha que um filho de vocês seria um Uchiha perfeito... Com o poder que a linhagem sangüínea dele tem e com o seu controle de chakra... Seria um ninja invencível.... É por isso. Ele queria ter um filho comigo, mas, sabe como é, eu não quero perder esse corpinho perfeito.... Mas, é claro que eu e ele, é quem vamos criar a criança... já que como o Sasuke-kun mesmo diz, você não tem capacidade para isso - completa

**Sakura:** *_Não ... Ele não seria tão frio e calculista a esse ponto_* - Você está inventando isso tudo – diz muito atordoada, indo em direção a porta

**Karin:** - Ele vai atrás de Uchiha Madara e se ele morrer terá um herdeiro, para dar continuidade ao Clã, mas, se ele sobreviver ele e eu vamos criar a criança, como já lhe falei– diz não deixando Sakura sair do quarto

**Sakura:** - òó –Saia da minha frente – fala empurrado a Karin ...mas, a kunoichi segura Sakura pelo braço impedindo sua saída do quarto – Tenha você um filho com ele e depois faça plástica - diz com ironia...

**Karin:** - o.O – já lhe explique... Ele quer criar um herdeiro perfeito... Com o seu controle de chakra aliado a linhagem dos Uchihas, ele acha isso perfeito... Portanto não crie ilusões em relação ao Sasuke....

Sakura empurra Karin que estava na porta a impedindo de sair e vai para casa;... Ela sai muito confusa e com muita raiva...

**Karin:** - Idiota..como ela é idiota.... Ela agora vai odiar você Sasuke.... – fala sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha que ainda estava desacordao - E você vai ser todinho meu... Só meu – diz dando um novo selinho no ninja desacordado..

Sasuke estava "sonhando" em meio ao seu estado inconsciente... lembranças e imagens se misturavam....

_**MENTE DE SASUKE ON**_

Ele se via pequeno com seus pais... mas, ao olhar novamente, todos estavam mortos.... imagens de sua luta com Naruto.. tudo misturado.... Varios Flashs se alternando em sua mente...

_**Flash on**_:

_  
Sakura: - Sasuke-kun por favor não vá – diz chorando  
Sasuke: você é mesmo uma irritante sakura! –diz friamente  
Sakura: - me leva com você,eu te amo sasuke-kun! Eu te ajudo com sua vingança... eu morreria por voe .... e mataria por você....se você for eu ficarei sozinha.... – chorando ainda mais  
Então ele ia indo embora quando ele aparece atrás de sakura e diz...  
Sasuke: - Obrigado Sakura!_

_**Flashi off**_

_**Flash on**__  
Itachi: - Você sempre será sozinho… o amor tornar as pessoas fracas…. – diz já agonizando  
Sasuke: - Porque você matou nosso pais??? – diz cravando ainda mais a espada no coração do irmão  
Itachi: - porque eles eram fracos... eu não queria ser fraco como eles... maninho nos somos iguais... eu queria poder e me aliei a Uchiha Madara.... e você queria poder e foi atrás de Orochimaru... somos iguais.... – suas ultimas palavras..._  
_**Flashi off**_

* * *

Na casa de Sakura

Ela chega a casa, estava muito cansada não tinha dormido a noite toda e os últimos acontecimentos não deixava os seu pensamentos... Assim que chegou foi direto tomar um banho demorado... Depois do banho ela veste um roupa bem leve e se deita na cama...Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e lhe saia da cabeça as palavras de Karin e a proposta que Madara tinha lhe feito...

**Sakura**: * _Será que a oferecida da Karin estava falando a verdade..?? Logo Madara deve me procurar... O que devo fazer, será melhor falar com Tsunade ou não...?*_ - Ela olha e vê a correspondência encima do criado mudo... Tinha uma carta de sua mãe.. Pegou a carta par lê, talvez com noticia dos pais, se distraísse um pouco...

_**Carta on**__  
Sakura_

Querida filha eu e seu pai estamos com muitas saudades de você.... ficamos muito contentes com sua ultima carta, mas, o real motivo de estar te escrevendo é que eu e seu pai achamos que chegou a hora de você saber um antigo segredo de nossa família....é sobre sua bisavó, nunca falamos dela para você, ela se chamava Kitana... vocês são muito parecidas tanto fisicamente quanto a personalidade de vocês.... eu diria que fisicamente vocês são idênticas....os mesmos olhos verdes.... o mesmo tom de cabelo...

Ela era noiva de Uchiha Madara, mas se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo dele, Shodaime .... Shodaime também se apaixonou por ela, mas em respeito a Madara eles nunca tiveram nada.... um dia Kitana e Shodaime marcaram um encontro as escondidas, pois Kitana estava muito preocupada com a ambição de Madara e queria a ajuda de Shodaime... Madara surpreendeu os dois, e pensou que eles estavam planejando algo contra ele... Madara e Shodaime lutaram... a luta foi sangrenta e no lugar dessa luta criou o que hoje chamamos de Vale do fim.... Madara saiu derrotado e jurou vingança... Jurou destruir tudo o que eles mais amavam: konoha....  
Kitana se casou com outro homem que não era ninja... Pois ficou com medo do retorno de Madara.... Uchiha Madara é descendente direto de um demônio: TENGO... Por isso ele é quase imortal... e também não envelhece.... Tome muito cuidado filha, pois eu e seu pai estamos receosos que Madara esteja atrás de você...

beijos... Te amamos muito

**carta off**

Quando acabou de lê a carta Sakura estava com o coração apertado, pois agora tudo fazia sentido pra ela....mas ainda não sabia o que fazer, pois mesmo que aceitasse a proposta de Madara ... Ela não teria nenhuma garantia que ele iria cumprir a parte dele... deixando seus amigos e Konoha em paz...

* * *

Enquanto isso...

Shikamaru aguardava Ino próximo a uma cachoeira, tinham combinado de tomar o café da manhã juntos, era um lugar muito bonito tinha muitas arvores e um gramado muito verde com muitas flores... Ele usava uma bermuda verde e estava sem camisa... Ele estava deitado na grama observando as nuvens...

Ino não demorou muito a chegar... A kunoichi usava um regata branca ...uma mini-saia azul celeste e uma sandália rasteira... trazia um cesta grande de piqui-niqui...

**Ino:** - Oi.. Shika- kun – diz se abaixando e dando um selinho... Logo ela vai arruma uma toalha florida sobre o gramado e tira da cesta frutas... Sanduíches ... Bolo ... Biscoito... E suco... .... Depois de tudo arrumado ela se deita ao lado do namorado...

**Ino:** - Nunca vou entender porque você gosta tanto de olhar as nuvens.... Eu prefiro olhar as flores.... –

Shikamaru nada falou, apenas respirou fundo e continuou olhando as nuvens, o que fez Ino perceber que ele não queria conversar... Normalmente ele discutiria com ele por causa disso, mas, naquele momento ela queria brigar...

**  
Shikamaru:** - Ino....- diz quebrando o silêncio- Quando aquele ninja colocou a aquela kunai em seu pescoço, nessa ultima missão ... Eu tive medo... Medo de não consegui te defender... E de te perder....

**Ino:** - Mas você me defendeu.... E eu sou uma ninja, e você sabe que temos que nos acostumar a conviver com a morte....

**Shikamaru:** - Eu sei... Mas não quero te perder... Porque eu te amo.... – confessa desviando o olhar do céu para olhar o azul celeste dos olhos da kunoichi

Ino não diz nada apenas o beija... Um beijo intenso.... Shikamaru soltou os cabelos da loira que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo... E deslizou os dedos por entre as mechas ...  
**  
Shikamru:** - Você é linda... – e tornou a beijá-la, só que agora com mais intensidade... em um movimento rápido trocou de posição com a namorada... Agora ele estava sobre ela.... não se prendia simplesmente a boca da garoto percorria todo o pescoço e colo da kunoichi, com beijos e leves mordidinha.... Ela segurava forte em nuca do namorado e dava leves suspiros....

* * *

No final da tarde

**Sakura:** _*Você vai ter que me explicar tudo o que aquela ÒÓ Karin, me disse*_ - Ela entra no quarto de Sasuke, mas só encontra a cama vazia.... Vai correndo até a recepção, e logo é informada que Tsunade tinha dado alta ao Uchiha... Sakura fica mais aliviada, pois teve medo que ele tivesse ido embora de Konoha novamente...

No início da noite depois do trabalho no hospital Sakura, vai até o campo de treinamento 3 onde Konohamaru disse que Sasuke estava...

Sasuke estava distraído com um olhar frio, distante...Sakura se aproxima calmamente, ela ainda estava com raiva por tudo que a Karin tinha dito a ela... e também estava muito preocupada por conta dos últimos acontecimentos, mais ao ver aquele garoto de cabelos negros, e olhos ônix ainda mais profundos que antes ela corou levemente...

**Sakura:** - Sasuke... Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa..- disse em tom frio

Ele nada respondeu, nem se quer a olhou... A kunoichi se, pois a frente do Uchiha, ficnado bem próximo a ele para olhar nos olhos dele... Sasuke apenas erguendo uma sobrancelha, pois, ela parecia muito aborrecida...

**Sakura:** - Quero saber se você só esta se aproximando de mim porque quer um filho, pois caso você morra terá um herdeiro.... A Karin me contou tudo... Agora me diz se isso tudo é verdade??? -

**Sasuke:** * _A Karin vai me pagar... Mas, é melhor ela pensar isso... Assim quem sabe ela se afasta de mim... Melhor ela acreditar nessa mentira contada pela Karin, é mais seguro para ela*_ - Sim é verdade. – afirmou friamente como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo...

**  
Sakura:** - Você não pensa em ninguém só nesses seus objetivos...?! Não mede esforços e não se importa em brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas.... Eu .... Eu te odeio.....te odeio.... – Disse chorando e com muita raiva.... Começou a da pequenos murros do peito dele

**Sasuke:** - Não se preocupe porque eu mudei de idéia... – disse segurando os braços da garota, que agora estava fitando os olhos negros e frios do Uchiha – Você é fraca... Não poderia correr o risco de Uchiha nascer parecido com você... ele seria fraco... irritante e chorão..... Você é inútil.... – diz com tamanha frieza na voz e no olhar, que suas palavras mais, pareciam laminas cortando o coração da kunoichi a sua frente.

Sakura não conseguiu dizer nada .... Se soltou dos braços dele e desapareceu... Ela estava se sentindo a pior das pessoas.... Foi embora em silêncio... Pois, tudo que ela queria era ir para bem longe dele..... Para nunca mais vê-lo.

**Sasuke:** *_Me perdoi. O melhor você possa fazer é se afastar de mim... Minha vingança não esta completa... e eu nunca poderei amar você e nem ninguém.... Não posso ter laços ou sentimentos por ninguém ....é melhor assim* _


	9. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8**

Enquanto isso...

Neji estava indo para a casa de Tenten.... ela tinha o convidado para jantar em sua casa, já que os pais da kunoichi estava na vila a visitando.... Por esse motivo Neji estava muito nervoso, apesar de não demonstrar, afinal ele iria conhecer os pais da namorada....

Ele para enfrente a casa da namorada.... Respira fundo e toca a campanhia.... a Sra Mitsashi com um belo sorriso.... Ela se parecia muito a filha.... os mesmos olhos... o mesmo sorriso...

**Srª ****Mitsashi**: - Você deve ser o Neji... ^^ - entre por favor.. –diz abrindo um pouco mais a porta para que o Hyuuga passasse

**Neji:** - Boa noite Srª Mitsashi – diz fazendo uma leve referencia com a cabeça e entrando na casa

**Srª ****Mitsashi**: - Querido esse é namorado de nossa filha - ^^ - diz para o Sr. Mitsashi que estava sentado no sofá com uma cara de " poucos amigos"...

**Neji:** - Boa noite Sr. Mitsashi – diz muito serio fazendo uma referencia

**Sr. ****Mitsashi**: - Então minha filha está namorando um Hyuuga...?!. – diz olhando Neji de cima a baixo e erguendo uma sobrancelha – Espero que não magoe minha filha... ou vai se ver comigo – fala com seriedade encarando o jovem a sua frente, que se mantêm serio – Posso não ser um ninja, mas, viro uma fera quando magoam as pessoas que amo... - Completa

**Neji**: - Não se preocupe Sr. Mitsashi, eu nunca magoaria sua filha – afirma com seriedade e aparentemente tranqüilo... apesar de não estar à vontade

**Sr. ****Mitsashi**: - Assim espero meu rapaz ÒÓ

**Srª ****Mitsashi**: -Querido deixo o garoto.... – disse dando um selinho no marido- Tenten .... filha, desça... seu namorado já chegou – chama em um tom um pouco mais alto

**Tenten**: - Já estou indo mamãe ... – disse descendo as escadas rapidamente....  
Ela vestia um vestido tomara-que-caia branco, levemente solto na barra e com flores vermelhas bordadas.... uma sandália prata de salto... e estava com os cabelos soltos...

Neji não conseguiu tirar os olhos da garota (estava babando :D)... Assim desceu, deu um selinho em Neji, que corou levemente...

**Neji**: - Você esta linda – sussurrou no ouvido dela.. deixando a kunoichi muito corada

**Srª ****Mitsashi**:- O jantar já está servido!... venha... – disse chamando todos para a sala de jantar

Todos se dirigiram a sala de jantar.... O jantar foi bem menos tenso... as conversas fluíram naturalmente e com muita harmonia.... após o jantar eles foram para a sala onde continuaram conversando por um longo tempo... Neji era o mais calado, só falava quando realmente era necessário...

**Neji**: - Já esta ficando tarde é melhor eu ir para casa.... – diz se levantando do sofá - Obrigado Sr. e Srª Mitsashi pelo excelente jantar e a noite agradável... – completa fazendo um leve reverencia

**Srª ****Mitsashi**: - Espero que venha nos visitar mais vezes... ^^ - diz com um belo sorriso

**Sr ****Mitsashi**: - Venha sempre que você quiser. – diz apertando a mão de Neji

**Tenten**: - Vou acompanhá-lo até o portão ^^ - diz já pegando a mão do namorado

**Srª ****Mitsashi**: - Só não demore muito filha ^^

Eles saíram da casa e pararam um pouco próximo ao portão de saída....

**Tenten**: - Meus pais gostaram de você – disse corada ^^ abraçando o namorado

**Neji**: - Também gostei de sua família...

Ela o olhou de maneira doce, aqueles olhos perolados que sempre a encantou, mas antes que ela pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Neji a enlaçou pela cintura trazendo-a para junto de si,,, ela aproximou o rosto dela do dele sem deixar de fitar os olhos perolados do Hyuuga.... a respiração de ambos estava alterada devido a proximidade dos corpos, ele toca os lábios da kunoichi delicadamente e deslizando seus lábios em direção ao pescoço da garota, fazendo ela dar leves suspiros... Neji se aproxima ainda mais, ela por impulso recua um pouco ficando entre ele e o portão .... ele desliza as mãos pela cintura da namorada... vai até as costas... ao mesmo tempo que continua beijando o pescoço e colo da Kunoichi ... ela o puxa pela nuca, e o beija com muita intensidade.... depois de alguns minutos eles param para tomar fôlego...

**Neji**: - Eu te amo – diz dando um selinho em Tenten e esboçando um leve sorriso

**Tenten:** - Também te amo – disso abraçando- o bem forte

**Neji**: - É melhor eu ir... antes que sua mãe apareça para lhe chamar.... – disse dando um beijo delicado na testa da kunoichi,,,, e foi embora.... Tenten logo entrou em casa... ela estava extremamente feliz...

* * *

Não muito longe da li...

Sasuke chega em casa...foi tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça e aliviar seus pensamentos... ele tira a roupa e joga tudo em na cama e entra no banheiro... liga o chuveiro... a água esta fria... muito fria...

**Sasuke:** - Sakura.. – suspirou - *_Porque me importo tanto com ela.... ela é irritante... mas aqueles olhos... o perfume dela que não me sai da cabeça._...* - O que eu fiz... ?! A magoei de novo... – diz esmurrando a parede do banheiro se arrependendo de tudo que tinha dito a ela – Tenho que ir falar com ela e contar a verdade....

Ele se enrola em uma toalha e sai do banheiro ainda muito molhado e dá de cara com Karin sentada em sua cama...

**Karin**: - Você esta irresistível .... – diz com uma voz "sedutora" ao mesmo tempo que morde o lábio inferior e se levantando indo para perto do Uchiha

Sasuke a olha com frieza e raiva.... Ela o abraça por traz dando um beijo no pescoço do ninja.... Sasuke a segura pelo braço com muita força e a puxa jogando-a encima da cama....

**Karin**: - Adoro quando você fica assim.. – diz dando um sorriso malicioso....

**Sasuke:** - Você tem meia hora par sair da minha casa ... – diz com olhar de fúria

**Karin:** O.O – mas.. mas ...

**Sasuke:** - Sakura me contou tudo... você foi fazer intrigas ...

**Karin:** - Aquela.... Testuda ...– ÒÓ grita – Eu só queria que ela ficasse longe de você... ela não lhe merece... ÒÓ

**Sasuke**: - Eu tenho sido paciente com você ... levando em conta que me ajudou a encontrar Itachi... mas, agora você passou dos limites... e minha paciência se esgotou.... .eu vou vesti uma roupa e quando voltar não quero vê você aqui – diz friamente indo em direção ao outro quarto..

Depois de alguns minutos Sasuke sai do quarto e vê Karin na sala

**Sasuke**: - Já mandei você ir embora – diz friamente

**Karin**: - Desde que você voltou.... até antes... sempre ela... eu sei... – diz já soluçando – por isso você nunca me quis... você não vê?? Ela não te ama de verdade... não te merece... ela ama o seu nome UCHIHA... e o estatos que isso tem ... ninguém se importa com você de verdade.. só eu .... cadê o seu melhor amigo... te abandonou... eles só querem o seu SHARINGAN...... só te querem como uma arma... – diz aos berros...

**Sasuke:** - Quando eu voltar não quero te encontra aqui – diz saindo...sem se importar com as suplicas da kunoichi

**Karin**: - Todos vão me pagar, seus amigos... e principalmente aquela testuda – Esbraveja

Sasuke sai andando pelas ruas de Konoha que já estavam vazias pois já era de madrugada... As palavras de Karin não saiam de sua cabeça....Sem perceber ele esta diante do banco que a mais de 4 anos atrás tinha deixado Sakura desacordada, para ir em busca de poder... e vingança

**Sasuke**: - Eu te fiz chorar novamente... – disse quase sussurrando e sentando no banco – *_Por medo ... e covardia... eu sempre faço você chorar...* – O_ seu coração esta apertado...chegava a doer em tudo que ela soferu....- *_Eu vou mudar isso..._ *

Sasuke vai para casa... Karin já não estava mais lá...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke é acordado por um Anbu.... Que lhe avisa que Tsunade quer falar com ele urgente... Em alguns minutos ele já estava no escritório da Hokage, logo em seguida chega também Kiba, Akamaro e Shino...

**Tsunade**: - Já que todos chegaram – Toma um pouco de saque – Hoje de madrugada um de nossos prisioneiros fugiu...

**Todos**: O.O

**Sasuke**: - Quem fugiu?? – pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha

**Tsunade**: - Kisame.... E vocês vão ter que encontrá-lo... Alem de ser um fugitivo muito perigoso, faz parte da Akatsuke e roupou alguns pergaminhos que contem alguns jutsus proibidos.... Tragam esses pergaminhos de volta a qualquer preço.... Sasuke você será o líder, vão imediatamente... -Ordenou

**Todos:** - Hai...!

* * *

Algumas horas depois...

Sakura entra no escritório da Hokage, ela estava muito seria... de tal forma que Tsunade ficou preocupada com a expressão da garota..

**Sakura:** - Tsunade-sam.... tenho um pedido a lhe fazer....

**Tsunade:** - Pode falar... –

**Sakura:** - Mestra... Eu queria lhe pedir para a senhora intensificar meu treinamento, como ninja medica... sei que ainda tem muitas técnicas para aprender... também quero aprimorar meu taijutsu.... e quero aprender isso o mais rápido possível....

**Tsunade**: -Porque tanta presa Sakura – diz encarando os olhos determinados de Sakura - tem algo a ver com Sasuke ou Naruto??

**Sakura**: - Sim... *_tenho que ficar tão fortes quanto ele, pois logo logo Madara virá me procurar_* - Sei que eles evoluíram a um nível de sannis... Eu também evolui muito... mas quero chegar ao nível deles....

**Tsunade:** - Tudo bem é compreensível.... vamos começar um treinamento... será um treinamento especial... você irá evoluir em uma semana o que normalmente levaria um ano.... irei te ensinar novas técnicas medicas.... e aumentar ainda mais sua força e velocidade.... iremos começar agora mesmo... – Afirmou com muita empolgação

Logo começou o treinamento.... Sakura treinava duro: 12 horas por dia... mas, 6 horas de plantão no hospital... e quando por algum motivo Tsunade ir ensiná-la, ela chamava alguém para treinar... Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee... praticamente não tinha tempo para mais nada... Mesmo quando Tsunade dava folga para ela... ela não ia descansar ia treinar mais... estava obcecada (igualzinho ao Lee :D)... todos estavam estranhando esse comportamento da Konoichi, também estranhavam o fato de que ela simplesmente não tocava no nome de Sasuke... e se alguém tocava no assunto ela mudava de conversa na mesma hora.... e assim se passou 3 meses..... Sakura estava diferente.... todos notavam isso.... não era apenas tristeza em seus olhos .... era como se estivesse fazia por dentro...

Depois de mais um dia duro de treinamento Sakura vai ao hospital para o plantão... 6 horas depois vai para casa... Já era quase de madrugada... assim que entra em casa vai tomar um banho, veste uma camisola lilás de seda e vai até a cozinha comer alguma coisa... depois vai para o quarto e se joga encima da cama... ao fechar os olhos ela sente um chakra....

**Sakura**: - Sasuke.... ?!– ela abre os olhos – Madara!!!!!- se levanta rápido e vai até a varanda... mas não tinha ninguém lá.... – Será Madara estar na vila, se isso for verdade, ele vai querer uma resposta... – Essa possibilidade faz seu coração gelar

O chakra desaparece,... Ela volta para a cama e logo adormece..... Algumas horas depois.... Ela se acorda... Toma um banho rápido... Veste sua roupa de ninja pega uma fruta e vai ao escritório de Tsunade...

**Sakura:** - Bom dia mestra – diz entrando na sala

**Tsunade:** - Bom dia Saskura ... – ela encara Sakura – hoje não vamos poder treinar....

**Sakura:** - Ah, tudo bem vou treinar um pouco com o Lee,...

**Tsunade:** - Não... Hoje você não vai treinar.... e esta de folga no hospital....você vai tirar o dia para descansar ... se você continuar nesse ritimo pode ficar doente...

**Sakura:** - Mas... Mas...Tsunade- sama

**Tsunade:** - HARUNO SAKURA- gritou ela esmurrando a mesa- VOCÊ IRÁ PARA CASA DESCANSAR... ISSO É UMA ORDEM, E SE VOCÊ PENSAR EM ME DESOBEDECER IREI MANDAR TE PRENDER ... ENTENDIDO??

**Sakura:** O.O – Hai –

Mesmo com raiva Sakura sabia que era melhor obedece Tsunade... Pois não tinha muita escolha... Ela sai da sala meio contrariada, quando já estava saindo do escritório, alguém a puxa pelo braço....

**Sasuke:** - Sakura....

**Sakura:** - Sasuke..... ?! O que você quer??? – disse friamente encarando o par de ônix

**Sasuke:** - Preciso falar com você ... – disse muito serio encarando os olhos cor de esmeralda talvez tentando entender o motivo de tanta frieza no olhar....

**Sakura:** - Mas eu não tenho nada para falar com você ...- diz dando as costas para Sasuke e indo embora...

Sasuke fica surpreso diante da reação de Sakura e não a impede de ir...


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Sakura vai até a casa de Ino para conversar um pouco com a amiga, ao chegar lá percebeu que Tenten também teve a mesma idéia...

Enquanto tomavam um lanche as três amigas conversavam...

**Sakura:** - Eu queria esta treinando mais Tsunade-sama me proibiu.... Ela disse, que hoje eu tinha que descansar.... – fala visivelmente chateada

**Tenten:** - Mas Sakura... você tem treinado muito... ta pior que o Lee... – comenta com tom de brincadeira- Tsunade-sama tem razão, Você precisa descansar...

**Sakura:** - Mas eu preciso ficar forte.... muito forte.... - justifica

**Ino**: - O.o – Mas você já esta forte .. Já venceu diversas vezes sua mestra.... é uma medica eficiente... nessas duas ultimas semanas você não fez outra coisa .... só treinar... treinar... treinar....tem que tirar um tempo para descansar.... ou vai ficar doente... e eu preciso de você bem forte... porque também estou treinando muito e logo, logo estarei melhor que você.... – disse com ar desafiador e com grande sorriso no rosto...

**Sakura:** - Talvez vocês tenham razão eu devo tirar um tempo para descansar....- suspira - Mas, você nunca vai ganhar de mim Ino...! – disse ironicamente

**Ino:** - Isso é o que vamos vê.... – responde a com o mesmo tom desafiante - Mas, mudando de assunto.... e o Sasuke..??? – pergunta com curiosidade

**Sakura:** - Eu quero distancia dele... – fala com um olhar frio, mas, em tom de magoa

Ino e Tenten resolveram não tocar mais no assunto, pois, percebera que a Haruno não queria falar do Uchiha.... ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, mas logo Sakura e Tenten foram para casa...

Assim que chegou em casa a Haruno, fez um lanche e subiu para o quarto pegou um livro que o Lee emprestou para ela: _Técnicas de Taijutsu_... mas acabou pegando no sono... só acordou quando já era noite

**Sakura:** - Eu realmente estava precisando descansar... mas agora é melhor treinar um pouco... tenho que esta preparada para quando Madara me procurar... – diz se levantando da cama... ela troca de roupa e vai e vai até o campo de treinamento 3 .... assim que ela chega ela vê que alguém a aguardava...

**Sakura:** - O que você esta fazendo aqui?? – diz friamente se aproximando do Uchiha

**Sasuke:** - tenho muita coisa para falar com você.....- responde rispidamente - Tenho que lhe falar a verdade sobre a historia que a Karin te contou....

**Sakura:** - Verdade ?! .... – diz dando um sorriso irônico e levantando uma das sobrancelhas - Eu não quero e não preciso saber de suas "verdades"... Você é uma pessoa egoísta... só pensa em seus objetivos, passou sua vida toda correndo atrás de uma vingança.... você foi embora apenas para conseguir mais poder... se uniu a Orochimaro, o pior inimigo de Konoha... Quase matou Naruto, seu melhor amigo.... apenas por PODER... Você sempre me tratou mal... Nunca se importou com meus sentimento.... Eu só queria esta perto de você, eu nunca te pedir nada, o meu amor por você sempre foi incondicional.... Mas agora chega... Cansei de ser aquela idiota....

**Sasuke:** - Me desculpe... Eu.. Eu...– tenta dizer algumas palavras enquanto se aproximando da Haruno  
**  
Sakura:** - Quando você foi embora uma parte de mim se foi – diz se afastando – Ai você volta só para me da falsas esperanças ... E me machucar ainda mais.... Que tipo de pessoa você é Uchiha Sasuke??? ... – diz com um olhar gélido - Eu te odeio! – completa sem demonstrar expressão alguma....

**Sasuke: **- Você tem toda razão de me odiar.... Mas, tenho que te falar sobre Madara.... – diz tentando se aproximar de Sakura novamente

**Sakura:** - *_Madara._...* - Não tem nada sobre ele que eu queira saber... Até porque, já sei o suficiente.... Ele é um Uchiha.... Só isso basta para saber que ele é uma pessoa egoísta e que a única coisa que ele quer é poder.... – diz com ironia

**Sasuke:** - Eu me importo... – diz passando a mão no rosto da kunoichi com suavidade...

**Sakura:** - Você só se importa com você !– diz, não deixando o Uchiha completar a frase e encarando o par de ônix com mais frieza do que antes – Quando você foi embora só me disse um "obrigado"... Um frio obrigado.... – com as lembranças daquela noite rondando a mente da kunoichi estava sendo quase impossível conter as lagrimas * _Talvez eu esteja sendo muito dura com ele... O que será que ele quer me contar sobre Madara_* - Ela desaparece, pois, não quer que Sasuke a veja chorar....

**Sakure:** *E_u preciso fazer você entender_...* - Sasuke ia segui-la quando é puxado pelo braço..

**Karin:** - Sakure!!!! .... – diz puxando o ninja pelo braço

**Sasuke**: - O que você está fazendo aqui...?? – pergunta visivelmente irritado

**Karin:** - o.O – É... é que eu estava passando ai... Acabei sem querer ouvindo a conversinha de vocês....  
**  
Sasuke:** - Achei que você tinha ido embora de Konoha.... – fala se afastando

**Karin:** - Eu ia.... Mas, não podia deixar você sozinho... Apenas com esses seus amigos falsos... E principalmente com essa garota...

Sasuke vai embora e deixa Karin falando sozinha....

* * *

_**Na manhã seguinte .... em um lugar longe de Kono**__**ha**_

**Kakashi:** - ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Gritava já sem paciência – NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto: - Nani? ... – U.U - O que? .... Quem?? – murmura atordoado

**Kakashi:** - Vamos Naruto... Já está na hora do seu ultimo teste.... – diz serio

**Naruto:** - Então vamos !!– fala saltando da cama imediatamente – Mas antes podemos comer alguma coisa – fala passando a mão na barriga

**Kakashi:** - Tudo bem, mas tem que ser rápido... Hinata e Yamato já estão nos aguardando próximo a cachoeira.... -

Depois que Naruto devorou umas 12 tigelas cheias de ramen.... Eles foram ao local do teste.. Quando eles já estavam próximos ao local... Naruto avista Hinata e sai correndo para lhe dar um abraço.... Só que ele tropeça e cai sobre ela, ambos caem no chão ... Naruto por cima da Hyuuga...  
**  
Hinata:** - Na..Na...Naruto-kun.... – a Kunoichi fica quase sem reação corando drasticamente...

**Naruto:** - Você sabia que fica muito bonita quando está corada – comenta fitando os olhos perolados de Hinata sem se dar conta da situação...

**Kakashi e Yamato:** ¬¬°

**Kakashi:** - Eu não queria atrapalhar o casalzinho – diz com um tom de deboche – Mas temos que começar o treinamento.... ^^

**Naruto:** - Desculpa Hinata-chan – diz se levantando e ajudando a Hinata a se levantar também, mas ficando muito corado por ter se tocado da situação embaraçosa

**Hinata:** - O...o..obrigada Na.. Naruto-kun... – diz olhando para o chão e ficando mais corada do que antes

**YAmato**: - Os bombinhos agora vão ter que se concentrar no treinamento – diz com um leve sorriso no rosto

**Naruto e Hinata:** - Hai !

**Kakashi:** - Hoje como vocês já sabem vamos fazer um teste... Na verdade será uma espécie de prova... Naruto você terá que enfrentar no três ... Um de cada vez... Primeiro irá enfrentar Yamato, depois Hinata e por ultimo me enfrentará... Não será um campeonato, portanto o objetivo principal não é a vitória e sim o seu controle perante a Kyuubi... Mas isso não significa que você pode relaxar... Você terá que dar o seu melhor.... - Explica

**Naruto:** - Eu não quero lutar com a Hinata-chan – diz com as mãos atrás da cabeça um pouco emburrado...

**Hinata:** - Mas.. mas.. Na...Naruto-kun....

**Yamato:** - Mas será necessário Naruto... Você já consegue controlar o chakra da raposa e utilizá-lo quando quiser... Mesmo assim, teremos que testá-lo... Você está diante de 3 ninjas de habilidade diferentes e únicas... Eu tenho a habilidade de controlar bijus.... Kakashi tem o Sharingan e Hinata o Byakugan....

**Hinata:** - NA..Natuto-kun,....Eu quero lutar com você e lhe mostrar o quanto eu evoluir... – diz fitando os olhos azuis de Naruto

**Naruto:** - Hai!!

O dia de treinamento foi intenso, mas, Naruto se sai muito bem como previsto... Kakashi e Yamato decidiram parti imediatamente para Konoha.....

Ao chegaram em Konoha, já era de madrugada e foram direto para suas casas, a viagem tinha sido muito cansativa... Naruto foi levar Hinata em casa e eles combinaram de almoçarem juntos no dia seguinte....

Na manhã seguinte, Kakashi e Yamato foram levar o relatório do treinamento para Tsunade....

**Kakashi:** - Godaime, Naruto já consegue controlar perfeitamente a Kyuubi.... Mas, por segurança advertimos ele do perigo de liberar todas as 9 caldas....

**  
Yamato:** - Ele não perde mais o controle ao liberar o chakra do biju... E pode usá-lo sempre que precisar... - Completa

**Tsunade:** - Bom, fico muito feliz com todos esse bons resultados... Mas, temos outro problema – diz fazendo uma expressão de muita preocupação – A Akatsuki...!!! Jiraya ainda não retornou da aldeia da chuva.... E não conseguimos arrancar muitas informações de Kisame e de Kabuto....

**Kakashi:** - Você acha que Jiraya pode esta....

**Tsunade:** - Ele nunca demorou tanto tempo para entrar em contato – fala com um olhar triste – Por enquanto acho melhor Naruto não saber de nada, pois, encarreguei Iruka de contar a ele a verdade sobre a sua origem...

**Kakashi:** - Mas, Tsunade-sama.... Não sabemos como Naruto poderá reagir – diz preocupado  
**  
Tsunade:** - É por isso que você... Sasuke e Sakura devem está ao lado dele nesse momento.... Ele irá precisar de vocês.... Yamato, quanto a você, irá ate a Aldeia da Chuva para encontrar Jiraya....

**Kakashi e Yamato:** - Hai

Kakashi foi a casa de Sasuke e explicou toda a situação, em seguida eles foram a casa de Sakura... E assim, os três foram a casa de Naruto....

Kakashi notou um clima "pesado" entre Sasuke e Sakura mais resolveu não comentar nada.... No momento o mais importante era apoiar Naruto nesse momento delicado...

Quando chegaram a casa de Naruto, Iruka já estava com ele... Mas, ainda não tinha tocado no assunto.... Naruto ficou muito feliz com a visita dos amigos...

**Naruto:** - Seu teme... Agora eu quero lhe desafiar... – disse pulando em cima de Sasuke - Você vai ver ... Sou muito melhor que você ... – desafia

**Sasuke:** - Me largue seu baka... Você nunca vai ser melhor do que eu – diz empurrando Naruto

Sasuke e Naruto se olharam fuzilando um ao outro

**Sakura**: - Naruto você já tomou café da manha – fala tendendo aliviar a tensão que se formou entre Naruto e Sasuke

**Naruto:** - O.o – Não... – diz pondo a mão na barriga – Eu to com muita fome....

**Iruka:** - então vamos preparar alguns ramens e vamos tomar café da manhã todos juntos.... ^^

Alguns minutos depois todos já estavam comendo seus ramens,,, Naruto era o único que não parava de falar... Contando os detalhes do treinamento....todos estavam com receio de como tocar no assunto....

Depois de tomarem café da manhã juntos resolveram da uma volta por Konoha.... eles pararam próximo a um bosque... de onde se avistava o Monumento aos Hokages....

**Iruka**: - Naruto... – disse muito serio – Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...

Todos ficaram em silencio ....e com uma expressão de preocupação

**Naruto:** - EU VOU MORRER!!!! – gritou ao observar a expressão muito seria no rosto dos amigos - Eu estou muito doente e vou morrer por isso vocês estão tão com essas caras – disse já chorando

**Todos:** ¬¬°

**Sakura:** - Calma Naruto.... Não é nada disso – falou tentando acalmar o amigo  
**  
Sasuke: -** Cala a boca seu teme e escuta antes de choramingar.... – diz sem paciência

**Naruto:** - Ora seu teme.... – diz agarrando Sasuke pela camisa

**Kakashi:** - Calma Naruto ...- fala puxando Naruto - O que estamos tentando lhe contar é sobre.... Seus pais....

Ao escutar essas palavras Naruto ficou paralisado.... Todos fazem silencio.... Ele se senta novamente e fica com uma expressão muito seria, algo que não é o habitual dele... Até Sasuke fica preocupado...

**Iruka**: - O nome de sua mãe é Uzumaki Kushina ele era da Aldeia do Redemoinho... Durante o exame chunnin ela conheceu um ninja de Konoha e eles se apaixonaram... Eles se casaram e um tempo depois...você nasceu.... Sua mãe Naruto morreu no parto....

**Sakura:** - Tusnade-sama me contou que ela era muito parecida com você... Tinha o seu temperamento.... Mas que fisicamente você se parece muito com seu pai...-diz se aproximando e sentando ao lado de Naruto

**Kakashi:** - Naruto... O nome do seu pai é Namikase Minato... Você Naruto é filho do meu mestre Yamodaime.....

Todos ficaram em silêncio olhando para Naruto que estava com punhos "serrados"... Com os olhos lacrimejando..... Ele ficou imóvel....

**Sasuke:** - Naruto.... Você entendeu tudo o que acabaram de lhe dizer? – pergunta serio

**Naruto:** - Claro que eu entendi seu teme – diz com um sorriso no rosto – eu sou filho de Uzumaki Kushina e Namikase Minato.... EU SOU FILHO DO 4° HOKAGE – grita dando um abraço nos 4 amigos de uma única vez....

**Sasuke:** - Seu baka vai nos matar... esta nos sufocado! – diz empurrando Naruto

**Naruto:** - Foi mal .... ^^"– diz soltando os amigos

**Sakura:** - Estávamos preocupados de como você reagiria a isso tudo – diz segurando a mão de Naruto  
**  
Naruto:** - Kakahi-sensei.... Porque meu pai selou a Kyuubi e mim...  
**  
Todos:** O.O

**Kakashi**: - Eu não sei ao certo Naruto – ele não sabia o que falar para Naruto – Mas, sei que Yamodaime teve um bom motivo para fazer o que fez.... ele estava muito feliz com a chegado do 1° filho....

**Sasuke:** - Talvez porque ele soubesse que você seria o único que usaria o poder da Kyuubi para algo bom... e para ajudar os outros e não em seu próprio benefício...

**Sakura:** *_Sasuke..... isso foi muito bom de sua parte.... e realmente me surpreendeu_* - É isso mesmo Naruto, só você para transformar algo negativo em algo positivo – completou dando um leve sorriso

**Iruka:** - Agora você já sabe quem é sua verdadeira família... deve estar muito feliz...

**Naruto:** - Fico muito feliz em saber quem foram meus pais.... mas, eu já tenho uma família, os meus pais são minha família de sangue....mas, eu tenho uma família de coração.... que são vocês .... e a Hinata-chan.... ^^- diz com um grande sorriso no rosto e com as mãos atrás da cabeça- Agora vocês são minha família também....

Depois de muita conversa.... Relembrando velhas historias ... muitas de alegrias e outras de tristeza..... A conversa era muito agradável apesar do visível "clima tenso" entre Sasuke e Sakura....

**Kakashi:** - Naruto agora tenho que ir .... ^^ - informa

**Iruka:** - Também já vou... Tenho que dar aula daqui a pouco.. - justifica

**Kakashi:** - Acho que vocês três ainda tem muito o que conversar.... ^^

Kakashi e Iruka foram embora deixando Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke... Os três foram até o campo de treinamento... Onde foi formando o time 7....

**Naruto:** - Sakura-chan... O que você tem...??? Ta tão esquisita ... - Comenta

**Sakura:** o.O – Esquisita??? Eu??? Por quê?? O.O  
**  
Naruto:** - Você e o teme mal estão se falando.... Aconteceu alguma coisa... O.o – pergunta

**Sakura:** - Só não temos motivos para ficarmos de conversinha..... – disse olhando com frieza para Sasuke – E você e Hinata?? Já se entenderam?? – perguntou mudando de assunto  
**  
Naruto:** - Estamos namorando – diz ficando muito corado – E você seu baka ... Porque você não pede a Sakura-chan em namoro??** –** - E quem disse que eu quero namora ele ?!– ÒÓ - diz agarrando Naruto pela camisa  
**  
Sasuke:** - Hump... E quem disse que eu quero namora essa irritante!

Sakura:

Sakura larga Naruto e toma ar, pois a vontade que ela tinha era de dar um soco em Sasuke... mais achou melhor se controlar por causa de Naruto

**Naruto:** - Mas, eu pensei que vocês dois.... o.O  
**  
Sasuke:** - Cala a boca seu baka! – fala sem paciência e com muita raiva

**Sakura:** - Naruto eu tenho que ir... *é _melhor eu ir embora, antes que eu perca a paciência_* Tenho que ir ao hospital... já né ^^ - diz indo embora

**Sasuke:** - Sakura.... – diz indo em direção a ela

**Sakura:** - Já disse que tenho que ir.... E não tem nada que eu queira falar com você – disse friamente

**Naruto :** O.O – o loiro fica surpreso pois nunca tinha visto a Haruno falar assim com o Uchiha

**Sasuke:** ÒÓ - deixa ela ir e se senta perto de Naruto

**Naruto:** - O que aconteceu entre vocês ....? – pergunta quebrando o silencio – A Sakura-chan está diferente....

**Sasuke:** - Não é da sua conta seu Baka – diz irritado

**Naruto:** - Ora seu teme – diz pulando encima de Sasuke

Naruto e Sasuke começam a brigar.... Naruto ativa o poder de 4 caldas de Kyuubi e Sasuke ativa o 2 nível do Selo Amaldiçoado e o Sharingan... Depois de alguns minutos de lutas.... Eles estavam muito machucados...E Sasuke estava com a espada no pescoço de Naruto

**Sasuke:** - O que eu estou fazendo?? – diz ao perceber que tinha perdido o controle ao mesmo tempo que solta Naruto e cai de joelhos no chão com uma das mãos na cabeça...  
**  
Naruto:** - Sasuke... O.O – Você está bem... – diz tentando levantar o amigo vendo que ele estava "transtornado"...

**Sasuke:** - É melhor você .... Todos ... Ficarem longe de mim – diz desaparecendo...

Naruto fica muito preocupado e resolve procurar Tsunade para conversar.... só que já tinha passado da hora do almoço.... E ele esqueceu completamente que tinha combinado de almoçar com Hinata.....


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

No Ichikaro

Hinata já estava ficando preocupada com a demora de Naruto.  
Ino e Tenten entram no restaurante e assim que avistaram Hinata foram falar com ela...

**Tenten e Ino:** -Yo, Hinata ^^ - disseram ao mesmo tempo acenando  
**  
Hinata:** - Yo – diz uma levemente expressão triste

**Ino:** - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece preocupada – diz notando a expressão da amiga

**Hinata**: - O Na..Naruto-kun.... Marcou de almoçar comigo hoje... – suas palavras saiam em um tom muito baixo ao mesmo tempo que direcionava seu olhar para o chão – Mas acho que ele se esqueceu....- completou

**Tenten:** - Não fique triste Hinata, deve ter ocorrido algum imprevisto...por isso que ele não veio ^^ – diz tentando reanimar a amiga

**Ino:** - Hinata... Você sabe que o Naruto é meio idiota, e muito atrapalhado .... Ele deve esta enrolado com alguma coisa ^^

**Tenten:** - Talvez ele tenha enviado algum recado para a sua casa para te avisar.....

Karin tinha entrado no Ichikaro logo depois de Ino e Tenten, e ouviu toda a conversa...  
**  
Karin:** - Na verdade existe um outro motivo para ele ter te dado um bolo – fala com ironia se aproximando das três kunoichis

**Tenten:** - Ninguém quer saber de suas fofocas.... òó

**Karin:** - Ok.. – diz arrumando os óculos- mas, é que eu vi um certo ninja loiro, de olhos azuis, que só veste laranja.... Logo cedo na companhia de certa kunoichi de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes – diz com ironia – Eles estavam tão felizes juntos.... E formam um casal lindo... Acho que foi por isso que ele não veio almoçar com você ....

Karin realmente tinha visto Naruto e Sakura juntos, mas, ela resolveu omitir que Kakashi, Iruka e Sasuke estavam com eles....

**Hinata:** - E...Ele estava com a Sakura * E_le sempre foi apaixonado por ela....talvez ele... não ... o Naruto-kun não pode fazer isso comigo* -_ Hinata já não podia conter as lagrimas... Ela sentia uma forte punhalada em seu coração

**Ino:** - ÒÓ - Olha aqui sua fofoqueira maldosa.... O Naruto deve ter tido um bom motivo para não poder está aqui com a Hinata... E se realmente ele estava com Sakura, isso é mais um indicio que aconteceu algo urgente... Algum imprevisto... Pare de tentar fazer intrigas... Sua cobra... – diz enfurecida

**Karin**: - Vocês são muito bobas... – fala dando um sorriso irônico – Não deviam confiar nos homens... Antes de chegar aqui eu encontrei outro casalzinho passeando feliz pela cidade- fala com deboche encarando Ino

**Ino**: - Não queremos saber de suas fofocas – ÒÓ – Cai fora! - ordena

**Karin:** - Tudo bem... Mas, mesmo assim eu vou falar... Pois no seu lugar eu ia gostar de saber que meu namorado anda por ai com uma loira....

**Ino:** ÒÓ – Do que você esta falando sua.... – diz partindo para cima de Karin, mas é impedida por Tenten

**Karin:** - É que seu namoradinho anda "pra cima e pra baixo" acompanhado da irmã do Kazekage... E ele me parecia bem contente e nada entediado na companhia dela

**Ino:** Temari....!!!!!!!!!!.  
**  
Tenten:** - Ino.... Hinata.... Vamos embora... Não vamos da ouvidos a ela....- diz puxando as duas amigas pelo braço

As três amigas saíram do Ichikaro.... Tenten foi levar Hinata em casa... E Ino foi procurar Shikamaru para tirar a historia que Karin contou a limpo...

* * *

Enquanto isso....

Naruto estava enfrente ao escritório da Hokage quando lembra do compromisso que tinha com Hinata... Ele sai correndo, mas, quando chega ao Ichikaro.... Ela não estava mais lá.... Ele escreve um bilhete relatando o ocorrido e pede para Konohamaru levar a casa dela... O loiro estava preocupado, com a possibilidade de Hinata ter ficado chateada com ele, por ele ter faltado o encontro, sendo assim, ele resolve ira ao hospital para falar com Sakura, mas no caminho encontra Kakashi...

**Kakashi:** - Naruto?! O que aconteceu – diz vendo que ele estava machucado...

Naruto relata tudo o ocorrido.. Kakashi o chama para conversar enquanto almoçam

**Kakashi**: - Naruto, Sasuke esta precisando de sua amizade e do amor de Sakura.... – diz muito serio

**Naruto**: - Como assim Kakashi- sensei ? O.o – pergunta com a boca cheia de ramen

**Kakashi:** - Naruto... A vida toda Sasuke viveu por uma vingança.... E agora ele precisa de um novo motivo para viver.... E você e a Sakura são os laços mais fortes que ele tem... Laços esses que nem o ódio e a fome de poder foram capazes de desfazer....

**Naruto:** - Mas Sensei, eu não sei como posso ajudá-lo... –diz com sinceridade

**Kakashi:** - Preste bem atenção no que eu vou falar... ok?

**Naruto:** - HAi!

**Kakashi**: - Naruto, quando Tsunade-sama chamou a mim e ao Yamato para ajudar você no treinamento de controle do chakra da Kyuubi, sabíamos que tínhamos que levar um Hyuuga conosco, pois, o baykugan, seria de grande ajuda no seu treinamento.... mas, você sabe porque escolhemos Hinata e não Neji??

**Naruto:** - Não! O.o"

**Kakashi:** ¬¬" - Porque sabíamos do sentimento que ela tinha por você.... Mesmo sabendo que o Baykugan do Neji é muito mais desenvolvido e tem um alcance superior ao de Hinata.... O amor que ela sente por você... Era essencial ao seu treinamento.... Pois o chakra da Kyuubi é um chakra maligno... E só um sentimento tão puro era capaz de controlá-lo... o grande responsável por você ter conseguido evoluir desse modo e controlar um chakra tão forte e maligno, foi o amor que Hinata sente por você... ^^

Naruto começou a se lembrar de como Hinata cuidava dele, dos ferimentos, de como ela se preocupava com ele.... Que ao lado dela ele sentia uma paz que era incapaz de descrever.... que ao lado dela ele se sentia mais forte.... Mais seguro... Mais feliz...

**Naruto:** - Você tem razão Kakashi-sensei....!!! ^^ - É o amor que sentimos pelas pessoas e o amor que elas sentem por nós, que nos faz ser mais forte.... ^^ - berra euforicamente chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante

* * *

Não muito longe dali....

Ino vê ao longe Shikamaru e Temari.... Eles vinham conversando normalmente... Ino se aproximou sem ser notada... (coisa muito fácil para uma ninja) ela queria ouvir a conversa dos dois... Mas quem também observava tudo ao longe era Karin....

**Temari**: - Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você esta namorando a Ino... – diz rindo – vocês são tão diferentes.... – comenta

**Shikamaru:** - Ai, Ai... Eu sei... Ela é muito vaidosa e mandona... As vezes acho ela que só pensa nela mesma – U.U

**Ino:** _* Então é isso que ele pensa de mim?!_ O.o... * - Ela dá as costas para ir embora mas resolve ir até eles para tirar satisfação

Karin pagou doi garotos para empurrarem Temari... Quando Shikamaru a segurou para ela não cair... Ino vê a cena: Shikamaru segurando Temari pela cintura.... Estavam muito próximos um do outro..  
**  
Ino:** ÒÓ SHIKAMARU!!!!!!! – grita – O que significa isso...?!

**Shikamaru:** O.o – Ino ???? Não é nada disso que você esta pensando - diz soltando Temari que caio no chão...

**Temari:** - Ino podemos explicar – diz ainda no chão vendo que a outra loira estava com um olhar assassino

**Ino:** - Isso não tem explicação...!! A "vaidosa que só pensa nela" não quer ouvir suas desculpas – diz indo embora furiosa

**Shikamaru:** - U.U° - Isso sim vai ser problemático.... !!!

* * *

Na mansão Hyuuga...

Hinata estava nos jardins... Ela estava muito triste, pois, já era quase fim de tarde e Naruto não tinha dado nenhuma noticia ainda...

**  
Konohamaru:** - Hinata-chan.... Hinata-chan.... – disse entrando correndo no jardim

**Hinata:** - Aconteceu alguma coisa Konohamaru??? O.O

**Konohamaru:** - É que o Naruto pediu para lhe entregar esse bilhete.... – disse entregando o bilhete a Hinata

**Hinata:** - Arigatou - ^^ -

Em seguida Konoramaru foi embora

_O Bilhete_

_**Hinata-chan**_

Me perdoa eu sou muito idiota, e acabei esquecendo do nosso almoço, mas, aconteceu muito coisa essa manhã.... Finalmente sei quem são meus pais.... não vim pessoalmente falar com você, pois estou tentando resolver um outro problema, mas eu te conto tudo mais tarde...pois, quero lhe contar isso tudo pessoalmente....  
Como forma de lhe pedir perdão pela mancada de hoje... Vou fazer um jantar especial para você... vou lhe aguardar hoje na minha casa por volta das 20:00 horas....

_**Uzumaki Naruto  
**_

Hinata ficou extremamente corada, e infinitamente feliz.... Ao lê o bilhete

**Hinata:** - Naruto-kun – suspirou *_Agora eu tenho que dar um jeito de sair sem que meu pai saiba pra onde eu vou... não gosto de mentir, mas, sei que ele não permitiria_* - Vou pedir ajuda ao Neji e a Tenten – sussurrou para ela mesma

Enquanto isso próximo a cachoeira

**Kakashi:** - Não adianta você se esconder... – disse se aproximando de Sasuke que estava sentado em uma pedra – Seus fantasmas sempre estarão com você ....  
**  
Sasuke:** - Eu não estou me escondendo de ninguém! – disse friamente, quase sem expressão

**Kakashi:** - Está se escondendo de você mesmo! – falou ao se sentar ao lado de Sasuke

Sasuke ficou em silencio  
**  
Kakashi**: - Naruto me contou o que aconteceu.... Vocês podiam ter se matado – diz serio fitando o horizonte

**Sasuke:** - Aquele teme foi choramingar pra você ??? – pergunta com ironia

**Kakashi**: - Não! Ele apenas esta preocupado com o melhor amigo ^^

Sasuke mais um vez permaneceu em silencio

**Kakashi:** - Desde o massacre do seu Clã você viveu com um único objetivo, que era se vingar de Itachi você já o matou.... E agora quais são seus objetivos??? Matar o homem que corrompeu Itachi???

Kakashi o encarou... Mas, Sasuke permanecia em silencio

**Kakashi**: - Não desperdice as chances que a vida te dá... Você perdeu sua família de sangue, mas, ganhou uma nova família.... Que são seus amigos... Naruto, Sakura e eu, nunca desistimos de você.... – Para Naruto, você é o irmão que ele nunca teve.... Ele às vezes te admira, as vezes te odeia... Mas daria a própria vida para te ajudar, para te defender... A Sakura, bom ela sempre te amou – Kakachi da um breve suspiro e continua - não desperdice essa segunda chance que a vida esta te dando....

**Sasuke:** - Eu não tenho como voltar atrás nas coisas que fiz.... – diz com um olhar perdido  
**  
Kakashi:** - Eu não estou pedindo para você voltar atrás nas coisas que você fez.... Não se muda o passado... Mas se escreve o futuro... E esse futuro irá depender de suas ações hoje.... Eu sei o que é ter medo perder as pessoas que amamos...

**Sasuke:** - O que você sabe sobre perdas ??? – disse rispidamente com tom irônico

**Kakashi**: - Eu já lhe disse uma vez eu vou repetir... Eu também perdi todos que amava... Meu pai, meu mestre, meu melhor amigo... E a única mulher que amei de verdade..... Meu pai caiu em desgraça por ter dado prioridade a vidas dos amigos em vez de ter dado prioridade a missão, ele acabou se matando... E por muito tempo eu me envergonhei dele.... Até que meu melhor amigo um cara que eu considerava um idiota, me mostrou que eu não devia me envergonhar do meu pai e sim ter orgulho dele.... Mas esse amigo morreu em parte por minha culpa... Ele me deu o sharingan dele como prova de nossa amizade.... Mas, por medo de sentir a mesma dor novamente, fiz questão de afastar de mim a mulher que eu amava, pois, não queria me machucar novamente com a dor da perda, Yomdami, meu mestre... Sempre esteve do meu lado... Nunca me julgou... Apenas fez questão de deixar claro que acontecesse o que acontecesse ele estaria lá para me ajudar....

**Sasuke:** *_Talvez.... Ele realmente deve entender o que eu sinto_* - Você nunca mais a viu?? - disse com seriedade  
**  
Kakashi:** - Não ... – diz fazendo uma breve pausa se levantando e ficando em frente a Sasuke - Mas, se eu soubesse onde ela está eu a procuraria.... E lutaria por ela... Por seu perdão....

**Sasuke:** - Eu já entendi o que você quer me dizer... Kakashi-sensei você tem razão –

A conversa é interrompida por um Anbu, que aparentemente já estava lá há algum tempo, tempo suficiente para ouvir a conversa dos dois

**Anbu:** - Kakashi, Godaime o aguarda no escritório dela – ao terminar de falar ele desaparece.

**Kakashi:** - Até logo ... ^^ – fala desaparecendo logo em seguida

* * *

Enquanto isso no Hospital

**Naruto:** - SAKURA-CHAN ..... !!!SAKURA-CHAN!!! – grita ao vê a amiga e corre em direção a ela

**Sakura:** ÒÓ – Naruto, seu idiota você está em um hospital, não podo ficar gritando desse jeito – diz dando um cascudo no loiro  
**  
Naruto:** - o.O" – Desculpa Sakura-chan – fala passando a mão no galo na cabeça – Mas, eu preciso de sua ajuda...

**Sakura:** - Aconteceu alguma coisa??? O.o – pergunta com preocupação...

**Naruto:** - É que eu convidei a Hinata-chan para jantar na minha casa.... E eu só sei fazer ramen -diz com cara de choro...

**Sakura:** ¬¬" - Claro que eu ajudo, faz o seguinte... Vai até a floricultura da avó da Ino, compre flores... Peça ajuda a Ino na escolha das flores, eu já terminei meu plantão vou comprar algumas coisa e já chego em sua casa *_Se eu deixar esse jantar por conta do Naruto a coitada da Hinata vai jantar sopa de meia_*

**Naruto:** - Hai!

Depois de meio hora Sakura já estava saindo do supermercado com as compras.... Quando sem querer esbarra em Sai que estava passando no local

**Sakura:** - ÒÓ – Você está cego !!! – fala com raiva recolhendo as sacolas que caíram no chão

**Sai:** - o.O – Me desculpe nojentinha - ^^ -diz sorrindo

**Sakura**: - PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE NOJENTINHA!!!!!- grita – Eu só não te bato porque estou com as mãos ocupadas... ÒÓ

**Sai**: - O.O – Você quer ajuda??

**Sakura:** - Claro!! – diz dando todas as sacolas a Sai

**Sai:** -^^ - Pra onde você está indo com tantas sacolas??

**Sakura**: -– Vamos à casa de Naruto, pois, você também irá ajudar a preparar um jantar bem romântico para ele e Hinata.. ^^ - explica

**Sai**: - Hai ^^

Sai e Sakura logo chegam à casa de Naruto... Que estava extremamente nervoso...

**Sakura:** - Naruto e Sai... Vocês vão arrumar a casa - diz em tom autoritário ao entrar na casa - Eu quero tudo muito limpo ENTENDERAM?? - Diz em muito tom ameaçador...

Sai rapidamente leva as compras para a cozinha enquanto Sakura foi ao quarto de Naruto escolher uma roupa para ele, depois ela foi direto para a cozinha preparar o jantar... 1 hora depois a casa já estava limpa.... Sakura inspecionou tudo, e ordenou que Naruto fosse se aprontar enquanto Sai a ajudava a terminar o jantar.... E arrumar a mesa....

Só faltava uma hora para Hinata chegar, mas já estava tudo pronto, a casa estava limpa e organizada ... A mesa esta linda com um belo arranjo de orquídeas brancas no centro.... No cardápio preparado por Sakura tinha ramen (claro), frango xadrez, arroz frito, aykisoba, salada, 2 tipo de suco, varias frutas e truffas de chocolate para a sobremesa...

**Naruto**: - Como eu estou?! – diz entrando na conzinha com um grande sorriso, ele vestia uma calça jeans preta, tênis e uma camiseta azul da cor dos olhos dele...

**Sakura**: - O.O - Você esta muito bonito Naruto,^^ *_Claro... fui eu quem escolheu a roupa!*_

**Naruto:** - Obrigado Sakura-chan... – diz ficando meio corado  
**  
Sai:** - Você não tem jeito de ficar bonito, não sei o que a Hinata viu em você ^^ -diz sorrindo

**Naruto:** - ÒÓ – Ora seu ... – fala agarrando sai pela camisa

**Sakura**: - ÒÓ – PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!!!- grita – empurrando Sai para um lado e Naruto para o outro

**Naruto e Sai**: O.o"  
**  
Sakura:** - Naruto já esta tudo pronto... É melhor eu e Sai irmos... Não queremos atrapalhar seu jantar romântico – ^^

**Naruto:** - Arigatou Sakura-chan...^^ e Sai baka ÒÓ

**Sakura:** - ^^ já né ...

**Sai**: ¬¬ já né.

Quando eles já estavam saindo Kakashi aparece....

**Kakashi:** - Que bom encontrar vocês 3 aqui ^^ - Só assim me poupa tempo... Vim avisar que amanhã temos uma missão logo cedo....^^  
**  
Sakura, Naruto e Sai**: ¬¬"  
**  
Naruto**: - Eu mal cheguei de um treinamento e já vou para uma missão – resmunga – Espero que seja uma rank A dessa vez  
**  
Kakashi:** - Não se preocupe a missão é bem fácil... Encontramos-nos amanhã... As 5 horas da manhã na saída de Konoha ^^ - Não se atrasem !– desapareceu logo em seguida

**Sakura, Naruto e Sai:** ¬¬"

Sai e Sakura vão embora deixando Naruto muito ansioso esperando Hinata.... Sai acompanha Sakura até em casa...

**Sai:** - Sakura, você quer jantar comigo ?? podíamos ir ao Ichikaro e depois passear um pouco ^^  
**  
Sakura:** - o.O – Ok, nos encontramos no Ichikaro daqui a 1 hora ^^ *_Pelo menos dessa vez ele não me chamou de "nojentinha"* _


	12. Chapter 11

**capitulo 11**

Neji pediu permissão ao tio para ir tomar sorvete com Hinata e Tenten.... Ele concordou exigiu apenas, que as 23:00 os dois já estivessem em casa.

Tenten foi se arrumar na casa de Hinata para assim poder ajudar a amiga a se arrumar também, pois, conhecendo Hinata como ela conhecia, sabia que ela estaria extremamente ansiosa, e muito nervosa...

Neji já as aguardava na sala, e ficou maravilhado com a visão das duas descendo as escadas (principalmente quando viu Tentem, ele estava literalmente babando). Tenten vestia uma calça jeans bem colada... Com uma blusa que em muito se parecia com um corcelet do sec. XVII... Hinata vestia um vestido de alcinha na altura dos joelhos, era de seda na cor verde-água e ambas usavam sandálias de salto fino.... Neji estava usando um jeans azul escuro e camisa branca e tênis preto...

Primeiro Eles foram à casa de Naruto... Quando chegaram lá...  
**  
Naruto:** - O.O Hinata-chan .....!!!- fala ao abrir a porta - Você esta linda....!! – completa maravilhado

**Hinata**: - O...Obrigada... Naruto-kun – diz muito corada...

**Neji:** - Acho melhor você cuidar bem da minha prima. – diz em tom ameaçador – Ou eu cuidarei de você...Entendido – completa

**Naruto:** o.O – Hai.  
**  
Tenten:** - Vamos Neji... – disse dando um selinho nele - Deixe os dois –  
**  
Neji:** - Volto para buscar a Hinata as 22:30.... Nenhum minuto a mais...  
**  
Naruto e Hinata:** - Hai ...

* * *

Enquanto isso no Ichikaro

Sai tinha acabado de chegar e se acomodado em uma mesa... Sakura chega logo em seguida, o restaurante não estava muito cheio, mas quando Sakura entrou todos os olhares se voltaram para ela... Ela vestia uma mini saia que, com uma blusa estilo japonesa rosa bem clarinho e uma sandália prata de salto fino.

Logo que vê Sai, vai ate a mesa onde ele estava...

**Sakura:** - Espero não ter feito você esperar muito ^^ - diz se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Sai

**Sai:** - Não.... Eu acabei de chega^^ ... Você esta linda

**Sakura:** - Obrigada ^^ – diz ficando corada

O jantar ia muito agradável... Ate que Sasuke e Kakashi chegam no Ichikaro...

**Sasuke**: * _O que a Sakura esta fazendo com esse idiota.. de novo... ._ *  
**  
Kakashi**: *_Espero que hoje não tenha briga_* - Que bom encontrarmos eles aqui, vamos falar com eles- diz olhando para a cara de raiva de Sasuke

**Kakashi:** - Podemos sentar? Preciso falar com vocês ?? -diz já sentando com eles

**Sakura:** ^^ - claro..

Kakashi e Sasuke, se sentaram junto com eles

Sai e Sasuke estavam se fuzilando com o olhar...

**Kakashi:** - Eu estava falando com o Sasuke sobre a missão de amanhã ... Tem algo importante que vocês têm que saber também – disse muito serio

**Sakura:** - o.O - Sensei você disse que a missão de manhã seria fácil... ??  
**  
Kakashi**: - A missão de amanhã é uma missão de resgate... Iremos ao País da Chuva... resgatar Jiraya....

**Sai e Sakura:** - O.O

**Kakashi:** - Ele estava lutando com um dos ninja da akatisuki.... E parece que está sendo mantido prisioneiro... Um dos mais fortes da Akatsuki, de acordo com o relatório de Yamato.... Não falei antes, pois, Naruto já tinha me falado do jantar romântico que ele teria com Hinata e não queria que ele se preocupasse, no mínimo ele sairia correndo para resgatar Jiraya sozinho...  
**  
Sakura:** - Entendo.... É uma missão de nível muito alto e será muito perigosa... Acho que Naruto merece aproveitar um pouco de felicidade nesse jantar romântico... - comenta  
**  
Sai:** - Eu e Sakura estávamos tendo um jantar romântico até vocês chegarem ^^

**Kakashi:** ¬¬"

**Sakura:** ÒÓ

**Sasuke:** ÒÓ - Jantar romântico ?? – diz com desdém  
**  
Sai:** - É isso mesmo.... ^^ ... a Sakura está me ensinando o que é o amor... ^^ -diz como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo

**Kakashi**: o.O *_Essa juventude_ !*  
**  
Saskura:** - Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando – diz muito... muito corada  
**  
Sasuke**: - ÒÓ- Não?! Então é o que – diz com raiva  
**  
Sakura**: - ÒÓ – Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfação da minha vida.... – diz notando o tom autoritário de Sasuke - Vamos Sai... vamos dar uma volta – diz se levantando e puxando Sai pelo braço  
**  
Sai:** - ^^

**Sakura:** - Até amanhã! – diz saindo e puxando Sai pelo braço

**Sasuke:** ÒÓ – Aquela irritante .... – diz esmurrando a mesa enquanto Sakura saia com Sai...

**Kakashi:** - ¬¬"

* * *

Enquanto isso...

Hinata ficou impressionada com jantar que Naruto organizou para ela, os dois estavam muito felizes ...

Após o jantar... Eles foram para a sala..  
**  
Hinata:** - Estava tudo muito gostoso Naruto-kun ^^ - foi você quem fez ??  
**  
Naruto:** - Não....- diz sem graça – A Sakura-chan e o Sai baka me ajudaram um pouco

**Hinata:** - O melhor desse jantar é você Naruto-kun ^^ - diz dando um selinho em Naruto e ficando corada

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan..... Amanhã eu vou a uma missão, mas o Kakashi-sensei disse que a missão seria bem fácil.... – Naruto a puxa pela cintura trazendo-a para junto de si – assim que eu voltar quero ir falar com seu pai, e pedir o consentimento... Não quero namorar escondido com você ...  
**  
Hinata:** - Naruto-kun – ela estava extremamente corada – Eu vou ficar com muita saudade de você, e ficarei lhe aguardando....^^

Naruto lhe dar um selinho, mas, logo começa a beijá-la com mais intensidade, no inicio um beijo suave.... Mais aos poucos foi se intensificando... A respiração de ambos já estava totalmente alterada... Naruto nunca tinha sentido algo parecido, as mãos dele deslizando sobre a pele macia, suave e muito delicada de Hinata... O perfume delicado que ela usava o deixava mais "louco" ... Hinata segura com força e delicadeza ora nuca, ora as costas de Naruto... Os lábios não se desgrudavam.... Naruto dá um passo a frente tentando se aproximar ainda mais... Hinata deu um passo à atrás para de apoiar, suas pernas estavam tremulas, e sem querer ela acabou caindo encima do sofá que estava logo atrás da kunoichi e conseqüentemente Naruto caiu encima dela....

**Naruto:** - Desculpe Hinata-chan – diz ainda ofegante e muito corado, se sentando no sofá e ajudando Hinata a sentar-se também.  
**  
Hinata:** - Tu...tu...tu..tudo be..bem Na..na..na..ruto-kun - diz extremamente corada, com o olhar fixo no chão

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan! Vamos assisti um filme?? Um bem romântico... ^^ - diz euforico

**Hinata:** - Vamos.... ^^ - concorda ainda sem graça

Naruto colocou um filme para eles assistirem e Hinata fez pipoca... Os 2 ficaram abraçadinhos vendo o filme..

* * *

Não muito longe dali...

Sakura estava passeando com Sai, mal sabiam eles que estavam sendo seguidos pelo olhar atento de Sasuke....

**Sai:** - ^^ Sakura ... É muito bom esta em sua companhia.... E hoje me diverti muito ^^ - diz parando enfrente a Sakura e segurando as mãos dela – Mas, ainda falta uma coisa

**Sakura:** - o.O – Do que você esta falando – diz levemente corada, devido a aproximação do ninja

**Sasuke:** * _O que ela viu nesse idiota....*_ . Ele estava se controlando para não ir até lá e dar uma surra em Sai...  
**  
Sai:** - Está faltando um beijo ^^ ...

**Sakura:** - Mas eu não posso beijar você....Não seria correto... –diz se afastando um pouco

**Sai:** - ^^ Mas você me prometeu que iria me ensinar sobre os sentimentos... E desde que você começou a me ensinar todos já perceberam minha mudança... E eu li em um livro que, quando se beija alguém, uma explosão de sensações e sentimentos se espalha por nosso corpo... ^^ e eu queria sentir isso pelo menos uma vez....^^ - explicou

Sakura o olha de maneira doce, pega as mãos dele com delicadeza...

**Sakura:** - Tudo bem.... Mais vai ser um único beijo... E não pense besteiras...

**Sai:** - ^^ - Tudo bem

Sai se aproxima um pouco mais de Sakura, passa a mão delicadamente no rosto corado da garota, e fitando os belos olhos verdes ... Delicadamente ele toca os lábios de Sakura com os dele...o beijo começa muito suave e tranqüilo... Mas aos poucos ele vai aprofundando o beijo... Sakura no começo se sente insegura.... E aos poucos vai se deixando levar pelo momento... O beijo foi ficando mais intenso... Só se separaram para tomar fôlego....  
**  
Sai:** - ^^ - Agora eu entendo perfeitamente porque as pessoas gostam tanto de beijar.. ^^ - diz sorrindo

Sakura ao abrir os olhos e vê o sorriso de Sai, ela se afasta como se tivesse levado um grande susto.

**Sakura:** *_Eu beijei o Sai pensando no Sasuke.... isso não devia acontecer... isso não é certo...porque não consigo esquecê-lo? _* - É melhor eu ir embora... – disse sem graça

**Sai:** - ^^ Então eu te levo em casa ^^

**Sakura:** - Não obrigada.. – disse já se afastando

Sai vai em direção contraria... Quando repentinamente ele sente um chakra muito forte... Ele se vira rapidamente, mas só vê um esquilo.... E segue seu caminho...

**Sai**: _* O que está acontecendo.... Eu já passei por aqui antes...*_

Quando Sai olha a sua volta vê que não estava mais eu Konhora... Era um lugar estranho... Uma espécie de floresta com árvores negras, ele vê um ninja se preparando para atacá-lo, mais, não dava para ver quem era... Pois estava muito escuro.... Rapidamente Sai faz alguns desenhos ... Leões.... Lobos e cobras... Mais, ao invés desses animais irem defendê-lo eles o ataca...

Sai tentava se defender do seu próprio ataque, mas era tudo inútil, pois tudo que ele tentava voltava contra ele... O Ninja misterioso se aproxima de Sai...

**Sai:** O.O – Não pode ser... – diz ao ver a face do ninja – Sou eu ?!!! Isso é impossível ÒÓ

**Ninja:** - É isso mesmo.... Eu sou o Verdadeiro Sai... Você é apenas lixo ... – diz atacando ele com um golpe....

Sai cai no chão de joelhos..de cabeça baixa... Percebe que sua pele começa a derreter... Sua dor e agonia eram insuportáveis... Ele apenas ouvia o seu clone rindo... Seu corpo não respondia, Sai sabia que estava muito perto do fim... Mas, ao abrir os olhos percebe que estava novamente em Konoha...

**Sai: -** Então foi você ?? - diz ofegante – Isso foi um Genjutsu....  
**  
Sasuke:** - Isso foi apenas uma amostra do que irá acontecer com você caso se aproxime da Sakura novamente – diz o segurando pela camisa e o levantando – Nunca mais uses suas desculpas esfarrapada para se aproveitar dela – diz o jogando contra uma árvore...  
**  
Sai:** - Você não manda em mim – diz tentando dar um soco em Sasuke

**Sasuke**: - Idiota, eu só não te mato agora por capricho... – diz desviando com facilidade do soco e o arremessando longe – fique longe dela se quiser continuar vivo...

Sasuke vai embora deixando Sai caído no chão....

* * *

Na manhã seguinte

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke e Sai já estavam aguardando Kakashi.... Que, para variar estava atrasado....

**Naruto:** - Droga... Porque o Kakashi-sensei sempre se atrasa, -ÒÓ - Eu já estou com fome – diz passando a mão na barriga  
**  
Todos:** ¬¬°

Sakura também estava impaciente com a demora de Kakashi e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com a reação de Naruto ao saber que a missão é na verdade para resgatar Jiraya.

Sai estava um pouco afastado do grupo, pois, quando ele chegou foi falar com Sakura, mas, ao olhar para Sasuke... Concluiu que era mais seguro ficar longe do grupo e não falar com Sakura.

Para a grande surpresa de todos não é Kakashi que aparece...

**Todos:** O.O

**Naruto**: - o.O -Vovó Tsu.... – não deu tempo de completar a frase, pois levou o soco e foi parar longe  
**  
Tsunade:** - ÒÓ – Já disse para não me chamar de vovó .... – diz irritada  
**  
Sasuke:** - Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kakashi?? – diz sem muita emoção

**Tsunade:** - Não... Apenas que, em especial nesta missão eu irei substituí-lo

**Naruto:** o.O – Porque isso??? Kakashi-sensei disse que essa seria uma missão simples...

Tsunade e os outros explicaram tudo a Naruto, que a cada palavra que ouvia se enchia de raiva....

**Naruto:** - Eu vou trazer o Ero-sannin de volta, isso é uma promessa.. – diz com muita determinação

**Sakura:** - Tsunade-sama, a senhora é Hokage da vila, não deveria se ausentar assim...

**Tsunade:** - Eu não vou a essa missão como Hokage, e sim como uma ninja que quer trazer de volta seu melhor amigo.... ^^ - Alem do mais, deixei pessoas competentes em meu lugar... Shizune cuidara do hospital junto com Ino e Kakashi cuidará dos meus compromissos como Hokage.... ^^

**Sasuke:** - É melhor irmos, pois daqui para a vila da chuva é um pouco mais de 1 dia de viagem... e se perdemos muito tempo, pode interferir no sucesso dessa missão

**Naruto:** - Então vamos logo...

**Tsunade**: ÒÓ - Eu sou a líder – diz irritada – Então eu que digo quando temos que ir ENTEDIDO?!...

**Todos:** o.O - Hai

**Tsunade:** - Vamos, temos que chegar o mais rápido possível ^^ não podemos perder tempo- SE MECHÃO!!!!  
**  
Todos** : O.O°' - Hai

.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Rapidamente saíram por entre as árvores.... Não pararam para nada, nem para se alimentar.... Nem descansar.... Foram em uma velocidade incrível, com isso conseguiram fazer o percurso na metade do tempo... Pararam em uma colina de onde podia se avistar toda a Vila da Chuva.

Yamato já os aguardavam... De lá se tinha uma visão panorâmica de toda a vila. Era cercada por muros altos com ninjas em toda a extensão da vila, e caia uma chuva intensa e sombria apenas sobre o território da vila.

**Yamato**: - Que bom que chegaram, pois a situação não está nada boa.... – fala com uma expressão preocupada  
**  
Tsunade:** - Qual é a situação..??

**Yamato:** - Não é fácil entra na vila. Se vocês observarem lá esta chovendo – diz apontando para a Vila da chuva – Mas, não é uma chuva comum, é um jutsu de localização, rastreamento e identificação, qualquer um que entrar, será rapidamente descoberto. Existe ninjas vigiando todas as entradas e saídas da vila...  
**  
Sai:** - Então como vamos fazer para entrar?? ^^

**Sakura:** - Temos que confundi-los ... Naruto pode fazer vários bushins e você Sai cria muitas criaturas com sua técnica de dar vida aos desenhos... Sasuke você pode envolver a vila com um genjutsu para confundi-los

**Tsunade:** - *_Por isso que ela é minha aluna ^^*_ - Isso mesmo Sakura, dessa maneira teremos mais chances de entrar na vila sem sermos interceptados, mas devemos levar em conta que não sabemos ao certo quantos Akatsukis estão na vila.

**Naruto:** - Não importa quantos são.... Eu vou acabar com todos eles .. ÒÓ

**Sasuke:** - Yamato... Você tem a localização exata de Jiraya??  
**  
Yamato:** - Sim.... Infelizmente ele está muito machucado... Mortalmente ferido.... Ele lutou contra Pain, aparentemente ele possui 6 corpos...Pain possui o doujutsu mais poderoso do mundo, o Rinnegan....

Todos ouviam atentamente as informações repassadas por Yamato

**Sasuke:** - Sendo assim é melhor seguir o plano da Sakura, para conseguirmos entrar na vila, enquanto nós vamos resgatar Jiraya, temos que ter uma precisão cirúrgica nessa missão...  
**  
Tsunade:** - Vamos entrar em duplas.... Entrarão em seqüência Naruto e Yamato, Eu e Sai e Sakura e Sasuke....

**Todos:** - Hai

Ao se aproximarem da entrada da vila, Naruto faz centenas de bushins ao mesmo tempo que Sai faz dezenas de monstros e Sasuke lança um Genjtsu na vila.

Com essa estratégia, eles conseguiram entrar na vila sem ser notados... já que os guardas estavam procurando os bushins....

Yamato os guiou a um casarão que ficava no centro da vila, tinha 2 ninjas, mas, rapidamente foram mortos...As duplas se dividiram e foram procurar em todos os cômodos da casa, mas logo perceberam que não era uma casa comum... Pois, parecia um local para treinamento e experimentos....

_Obs: Pain se divide em 6 corpos. Cada corpo possui as mesmas habilidades e força, mas, fisicamente são diferentes... vou chamá-los, assim:_

Pain 1: ele é alto cabelos longos e usa um rabo de cavalo

Pain 2: Tem cabelos espetados e se parece com o Naruto^^

Pain3: Ele é o mais baixinho dos 6, e é gordinho...

Prain 4: Tem cabelos longos, que quase arrastam no chão

Pain 5: Ele é meio careca

Pain 6: se parece com o Pain 2 só que o cabelo é maior  


Naruto e Yamato entram em um saguão... E logo percebem que não estão sozinhos. Aparece Pain 1 e Pain 2...  
**  
Pain 1**: - Se vocês acham que vão passar ....  
**  
Pain 2**: - Estão enganados, pois, nós não deixaremos

Yamato e Naruto partem para o ataque... Naruto contra Pain 2 e Yamato contra Pain 1...

Naruto lança um Rasegan contra Pain 2, mas, esse desvia muito rapidamente e copia o Rasegan.... Lançando o mesmo contra Naruto

**Naruto:** - Impossível! *C_omo ele consegui fazer isso_* - Seu desgraçado, onde está Jiraya??? – diz furioso, já com os olhos tomados de ódio

**Pain 2 :-** Nada é impossível para um Deus....  
**  
Naruto: -** o.O - O que?? Deus??

Enquanto isso, Pain 1 está quase matando Yamato...  
**  
Pain 1:** - Humano fraco, você não é páreo para um Deus...  
**  
Yamato**: - Eu posso até morrer, mas, antes eu vou acabar com você – diz se levantando com muita dificuldade

**Pain 1**: - Será??

Yamato cria vários espetos de madeira e joga todos em Pain 1, mas, ele consegue desviar... E utiliza um jutsu que transforma o ar envolta de Yamato em um tornado... Com isso Yamato é jogado longe, mesmo assim ele consegue acertar umas das estacas em Pain 1, a estaca perfura o abdômen atravessando o corpo de Pain 1, que cai morto, Yamato também cai desacordado

Enquanto isso Natuto estava levando uma surra...

**Pain 2**: - Você nunca irá vencer um Deus! Idiota...

**Naruto**: - Você não é um Deus! – diz se levantando e limpando o sangue da boca – Você é um lunático, você mata as pessoas boas... Você quer dominar o mundo ninja, destruir as tudo, causar dor... E isso não é ser um Deus....

**Pain 2**: O quê? – se surpreende ao vê que o loiro ainda possuía forças para se reerguer

**Naruto:** - Vamos ver quem é mais forte agora, pois a minha força vem dos meus amigos – diz ativando a 8ª calda da kyuubi e lançando o Raseshuriken em Pain 2

Naruto parte para cima de Pain 2, que é arremessado longe. Pain 2 ainda consegue se levantar e também vai para cima de Naruto, ao se chocarem Naruto usa novamente o Raseshuriken, só que desta vez ele concentra todo o seu chakra no golpe... Pain 2 não consegue desviar, e é envolvido por uma gigantesca bola de chakra....

**Pain 2** : - Maldito .......... Seja..... NARUTO....!!!!

Todos escutam uma grande explosão...

Pain 2 cai morto e Naruto volta ao normal, e vê Yamato caído no chão muito machucado.

**Naruto:** - Agüenta firme – diz pegando Yamato- Eu carrego você ...- diz colocando o amigo nas costas

**Yamato:** - Vá, se você me levar, vou te atrapalhar... – diz quase sem forças

**Naruto:** - Eu vim aqui resgatar um amigo, e não vou deixar ninguém para traz. ^^ - fala convicto e com um grande sorriso

Naruto segue em frente, levando Yamato consigo. Enquanto isso, Sakura e Sasuke estavam em um grande corredor... Que dava a uma espécie de porão... Ao escutarem a explosão ficam preocupados, mas, sabiam que não podiam parar...

Quando entram no porão se deparam com Pain 3 e Pain 4 que parecia os aguardar....

**Sakura:** - Sasuke, quem são eles?? - Ela sente o chakra, dos 2 ninjas e percebe que eles são eles são extremamente fortes...  
**  
Sasuke:** - Não sei quem são, mas, seja quem for, vamos derrotá-los – diz ativando o sharingan

**Sasuke**: - Sakura, tome muito cuidado *N_ão quero que se machuque_* – diz puxando a espada...

**Sakura:** - Não se preocupe eu sei me cuidar... *_Eu vou tomar cuidado, mas você também tem que fazer o mesmo..._*- diz colocando as luvas

**Pain 3:** - A garota é minha.... – diz partindo para cima de Sakura

A luta começa. Sakura consegue acertar alguns murros em Pain 3, mas ele é muito resistente...  
**  
Pain 3:** - Achei que você era mais forte que isso... – diz com ironia

**Sakura:** - você ainda não viu nada – diz furiosa partindo para cima dele...

Pain 3, desvia e faz 5 clones, e todos partem para cima de Sakura, que mesmo sendo muito rápida, não estava conseguindo se desviar de todos...

Pain 4, estava lutando com Sasuke, a luta estava de igual para igual....

**Pain 4:** - Você deve ser um Uchiha...e por isso terei muito prazer em matá-lo –

**Sasuke:** - Você é quem írá morrer ... – diz lançando um chidori

Não muito longe dali... Sai e Tsunade se deparam com os 2 últimos Pains.

**Pain 5:** Vocês são os invasores !!!

**Pain 6**: - Por isso devem morrer!!

**Tsunade:** - ÒÓ- ONDE ESTA O JIRAYA??? – diz dando um chute na parede, fazendo a mesma desmoronar  
**  
Sai:** - Calma Tsunade-sama, sabemos que ele está vivo, e vamos encontrá-lo ^^"  
**  
Pain 6:** O Jiraya está na sala dos corpos, mas, vocês nunca chegaram até lá...

Mas uma batalha se inica. Sai contra Pain 6 e Tsunade contra Pain 5.

Enquanto isso. Naruto consegue chegar a Sala dos corpos, e vê Jiraya deitado em uma espécie de maca. Quando ele ia entrar Zetsu o impedi.

**Naruto:** - ÒÓ – Sai da minha frente, ou vai morrer – diz colocando Yamato no chão e ativando 5ª calda da Kyuubi

**Zetsu claro:** - Primeiro você terá que nos vencer, Naruto...

Naruto faz 7 Bushins e atacam Zetsu, mas ele se mistura com as paredes... dificultando o trabalho do loiro....  
Zetsu destrói os Bushins e vai para baixo do chão, logo depois agarra as pernas de Naruto o puxando para baixo, para enterrá-lo vivo.

No porão. Sakura começa destruir os clones do Pain 3 sobrando apenas o verdadeiro. Ela começa utiliza um jutsu medico que destrói todo o sistema nervos do adversário deixando imobilizado...

**Sakura:** Vai se arrepender por ter me desafiado – diz aplicando um veneno em Pain 3, que cai morto.

Sasuke já não conseguia acerar seu adversário, e também não estava conseguindo desviar de todos os golpes de Pain 4.

**Pain 4**: Você nunca vai me vencer – diz lançando um chidori em Sasuke

Sasuke desacordado aos pés de Pain 4. Mas, quando Pain 4 se vira para atacar Sakura que ainda estava ocupada com o outro Pain, percebe que caiu em um genjutsu... Sasuke arranca o braço dele com a espada e lança um chidore matando-o em seguida....  
**  
Sakura:** - Você esta bem? - Pergunta, após dar o golpe final em seu adversário e vendo que o Uchiha estava muito machucado....

**Sasuke:** - Não se preocupe comigo, temos que ir – diz com frieza

**Sakura:** - Hai

Enquanto isso. Sai cria 10 dragões e 7 leões e os faz lutar contra Pain 6.

**Pain 6:** - Suas criaturas não podem me vencer – diz destruindo todas as criações de Sai e partindo para cima dele.

**Sai:** - Pain, você é fraco Eu só usei os desenhos para lhe distrair...... – diz aparecendo por trás de Pain 6 e enfiando uma kunai no pescoço o matando.

Tsunade já estava usando sua invocação (lesma) e Pain 5 também estava usando uma invocação (salamandra)... A luta foi complicada, mas Tsunade consegue destruir a invocação de Pain 5.

Tsunade lança centenas de shurikens envenenadas contra Pain 5 que cai morto.

Enquanto isso. Naruto estava quase todamente embaixo da terra, quando ativa a 8ª calda da Kyuubi. Ele se solta e ataca Zetzu, que é arremessado longe e foge.

Naruto volta ao normal e vai até Jiraya, ele percebe que seu mestre estava sem um braço, preso em uma espécie de cápsula. Naruto quebra a cápsula, e retira Jiraya de dentro.

**Naruto:** - Ero-sannin!!!!!! – diz com os olhos lacrimejados, abraçando o corpo quase desfalecido do sannin – Você está bem??

**Jiraya:** - Sim, estou bem.... – diz quase sussurrando com um leve sorriso no rosto

Tsunade, Sai, Sasuke que estava com Yamato e Sakura... Entraram na sala.

**Tsunade:** - JIRAYA !!! – diz indo em direção a ele – Como você está?? – pergunta com preocupação, já checando seus ferimentos....

**Jiraya:** - Acabei de dizer que estou bem – diz ainda sussurrando

**Sasuke:** - Vamos, antes que os outros Akatsukis resolvam aparecer -

**Sakura**: - Sasuke está certo. Vamos logo... Jiraya e Yamato precisão chegar ao hospital com urgência...

Tsunade, pega o braço de que foi amputado de Jiraya e o leva consigo. Naruto carrega Jiraya, Sasuke leva Yamato.... E rapidamente partem para Konoha.


End file.
